Cause You have my Heart
by ZephyrSurfer
Summary: When the opportunity is given, anyone with a logical mind would take it. Did she make the best or worst decision decision of her life? Will Loyalty prevail on our hero or will he close his door on her? First Percabeth Story attempt. It's unique, I Promise. Opinions are welcome. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Return and Chilly Encounter

**Author's note**:Welcome one and all! Pretty much an idea that has been on my mind on how Percy and Annabeth would be so don't be angry it's a mind pop, but left there for about a month or two, but I plan to put it here, and here it is! Updates are irregular so keep in touch!

The pairing of this story is up to you viewers! First Story and all that, so constructive criticism and ideas are welcome with reviews wanted and appreciated! No flames and that stuff, oh I would love it if anyone would help me with the story's setting of New York, I'm on the other side of it and I hope someone would help me in the said department. Anyway, sorry to bore you and...

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Chilly Encounter

Annabeth POV

Who knew Staring out the window would be a good way to relax on a long flight huh? The quiet horizon in the sky and the small traces of clouds come into view as the plane speeds off to our destination. A Flight attendant snapped me out of my thoughts and greeted me with a smile, which I returned with one of my own.

"Good evening Miss, would you like a muffin? It's complimentary of course." The attendant said.

I politely took one and gave her my thanks and ate the blueberry encrusted muffin. Why do I feel like there is something supposed missing in this situation, oh well I guess? But I decided to ask the attendant a question before she rolled her tray down the aisle.

"Excuse me, but how long until we land at the airport?" I asked. She turned to me and said "In about 3 hour's miss. Get some sleep, you look tired." She told me as she gave more muffins to the kids on the seats across mine.

"3 more hours" I thought. I just looked out the window from my seat, hoping that there wouldn't be any more delay. As I bite the last piece of my muffin, I tuck the plastic in my pocket and tried to close my eyes after weeks of hard work.

Watching the baggage carousel intently while waiting for your luggage is not the best experience for anyone. It's been about an hour since I landed and I still have my luggage to wait, who knew it would take this long? As I see the simple black luggage came into view, I grab it carefully and check the tag with the name "Annabeth Chase" on it; yep this one's mine alright. As I pull my luggage off the carousel, I could have sworn I heard some people seem to rush for something, to which I'm sure that is not important. I even bumped into some girls with pen and paper, probably someone famous but I couldn't care who, I wanted a cup coffee and this girl wants it now. Oh, have I not introduced myself yet? Must be those muffins, they were too good I guess, blueberry yum.

Anyway, my name's Annabeth Chase, based from the name of my luggage, of course. I'm a young architecture student and pretty darn good one at 19 if I do say so myself. I have to say those lessons in Barcelona did well, and now I'm on break here on New York. Well, things weren't as busy as before in Spain, so I decided to head for New York for a vacation since the next project on the architectural firm is a ways away and they did say I could take a break from doing a great job with designs. So here I am for about, oh I don't know, 6 months? I sure hope so, after all those years, it's a nice feeling to be back again.

I wonder how everyone at Half Blood is. It's been like 3 years ever since I left my friends, an emotional one at that I might add. Not as much as-

"Miss, you're espresso is ready" a waiter said, snapping me out of my thoughts again, gosh that was the second time today. Can I get a break for once? I smile at him and take the espresso in my hand and paid for it and went on my way out again. The streets of New York are filled with many sites and places to visit and it's great that I'm here again, although I have other plans tonight.

Grabbing a taxi at the big apple was never easy if you've been away and not had that much experience, so it was a pain but I managed to grab one by surprise. Not bad for someone who's been away from New York I guess. I paid the driver the fee and went inside the hotel and checked in. I settle in and drop my luggage and take a bag and coat and head to my intended destination for tonight, before the snow outside gets too chilly because I don't intend on spending my night sleeping just yet.

As the 2nd Taxi comes to a halt, here I am at one of the most memorable places in New York for me, Central Park. Unlike the last time, getting that taxi was easier than the one at the airport, it must have been the difference in people I guess. I looked at my watch and see that it's 7:43 pm and the sun seemed to have set already, great. "At least I made it here" I thought to myself as I made my way inside the park. Most parts of the park seemed to be the same with new modern touches, to which some I liked and others that they could have done better. I could see people still here; the night was young still I guess. I try to find my way through the park, with a brisk-pace as make my way through snow and pavement, memories starting to flood in. I remember the Strawberry Fields, and could oversee the lake in the distance, all those happy times begin to flood my head again, why did it have to be like this? Those times in spring at the field and those at lake in the summer, what happened? But that fall, walking on the same path I am now, did I make a mistake? But I promise that if I would return here of all places when I come back to the Big apple.

To this thought, I increased my pace, is it really that far? Apparently not, since I could see the place I'm heading to, the place closest to my heart ever since that day, Shakespeare Garden. Now call me a book nerd or whatever you want,but I have my personal reason of coming here, especially in the winter. As I rub my hands together in a futile attempt to keep warm, I will wait here for a few minutes, since it's part of keeping my promise. What went so wrong?

Flashback:

It was the end of fall again and the weather man said that the first snowfall would be today, how nice. But it doesn't ease the mood to what I have to do here. This was our meeting spot, where we met and spend laughs and tears. He called me earlier to meet him there and as usual, I answered okay with the most enthusiasm I could muster at the moment. As I clutch my papers in my hand, I couldn't hold back a sob about what I was to do.

Catching me off guard, the one whom asked me to meet him here lifted me up and spun me around without me looking, earning a sizable yelp from me. His only response was a fit of his laughter, but only a shocked expression from me. As he lifted me down, I couldn't help be let loose a small smile while a goofy grin was on his.

"Hey" He said, seeming to enjoy my response. "You wanted to see me?" I answered and he nodded. He led me to a bench as it was late in the afternoon and we sat down and chatted for a bit. I was a bit uncomfortable and I hoped he didn't notice that. Guess not, I take him for granted at times, and I had to smile at that.

"Hey, I want…to talk to you for a minute" I said.

His carefree face grew serious and listened to what I had to say. "How could I say this, I'm leaving. Leaving in three days" His face grew worried and his eyes alone told me so to which he gave me a hug but I had to calm my nerves and then I broke the hug to get to the point. "I think we need a break, I don't want to strain our relationship" "But why? Was it something I said, did I do anything wrong?"

I had to laugh at this, always the clueless one. "You did nothing wrong, I just…accepted a architectural program in Spain"

I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes be he gave a serious smile and then said "I can wait for you Annabeth. You know I would do anything for you and if this makes you happy then I'm happy, I'll book a flight to where ever you are going, tell me where are you going?" he asked, almost desperately. I knew inside that I couldn't bring him with me or let the burden on him just to follow me.

"I'm going to Barcelona, and I just don't want to bother you" "You'll never be a bother to me Annabeth, remember that" he said. He was right, but I had to stay strong "I have to go, but I don't know when I'll be back, It's a pretty good program Mom got me there" I said standing up, but he stood up too and grabbed my hands. I gazed upon his eyes, to which to this day had been so mesmerizing.

"Promise me, Promise for the both of us that you'll come back. And when you do, come back here and lay a note to where we always hang out. I'll be bound to read it soon enough. You'll always be in my heart Annabeth. Remember that." I can feel myself shake in fear and just nodded quickly and said "Goodbye and see you …I guess" before sprinting off leaving him there as the first snowflakes of winter fell.

Flashback End

I made a promise, but why do I feel so guilty after all these years? I had decided, yet why do I feel dread. I couldn't see anyone there as the night begins to go deeper, so I decided to get the pen and paper in my bag, to which I remember, was part of my promise to him. As I sat down on the bench, I wrote the letter of my return and as I was, I waited for him in hopes he would pass by. But I got to the end of my letter and there was no one there. It was a shame. So I looked around if anyone was looking and slid it under one of the little groves on the ground near one of the leg of the bench, a place I know would be the first one he would check.

I got up and tried to walk away, but I just had to bump into one of the people walking through, knocking him to the ground by accident. I held my balanced, but he seemed to be distracted which maybe why he fell when we crashed into each other. What's this person doing here I wonder.

"Oh I am so sorry" I said trying to help him up, but all I saw was the eyes of one all too familiar to me, except they were cold, could be colder than the night breeze in Central park in winter, how fitting.

It's him…

**Review below!**

-ZephyrSurfer


	2. Music of the English Pianist

**A****uthor's Note:** Well, Here's Chapter two Everyone! I got to say, Views are great, but I would love to hear from you guys! So** Review** if you can! **The next few chapters will explain more of the events that occurred in the past**, that lead to what Happened to Chapter one.

Chapter 2- The English Pianist

3rd Person POV

From a distance, it would seem as another huge studio type house, to which someone rich lives in. but the closer one gets; the melody from piano  
keys could be heard. This was an everyday habit , where music could be heard at a certain time of day. The employees of all listen in to when it starts as they could relax while doing their labors around the house. Whether they would be outside or inside, the melody still could be heard late in the afternoon, to which some interesting events occurred. Once a cook listened to the music and forgot about the pasta, which ended up in the garbage, and a garden tender did this as well and ended up spraying the window near the source of the music, which for employees is a big no. The weeks before were nothing but the soothing songs that get them in better moods. Well, it depends upon the changing mood though, they could never predict what song would be played on the piano.

Yet today was different, it was right around the time when the music from a piano could be heard to which the employees of the mansion tuned into. When the first few beats of fast percussion on piano keys was heard, the employees grew worried. One might ask, why? Well, the answer to that question is that what mood is reflected by the song of the Young master of the house. If he was in a bad mood, then it brings chills to the employees, because that was something no one wanted to be caught in. The beat goes on, but most of the employees are no longer listening because they know after each song, the young master would go down from his room and grab a drink. After the song, the employees went quiet.

"Uh-oh" one maid said as the others nodded in agreement.

And to their surprise, several random hard presses on piano keys came after. The immediate thought that came to their minds was: The young Master is beyond a bad mood.

And to prove their worry, the door to his room opened, only to reveal a highly stressed and angry young master. You might be wondering who it is? Well, it's simple, let's let him introduce himself.

_O_O_

Pianist POV

I press the keys on the piano, on the last straw with this Composition.

"No, no. NO." I shouted as I threw the 3rd composition I wrote to the trash bin. That's the third song I failed to compose, to which one alone could put me in a foul mood. Beads of sweat line my forehead; I have to fix this somehow.

As I stared down on the trash bin, filled to the brim with paper. I looked upon the clock and saw what time it is and it hit me. The manor was waiting for a song, but I cannot play a calm song today so they have to settle for fast beats.

You may be asking, what are you talking about? Well, it's been a daily habit everyone living here had been accustomed to, the sounds of the piano late in the afternoon. I set my fingers upon the keys and started the all too familiar fast beat song I play when I'm not in the best of moods. It may be a bit over reacting but, it's my own way to vent my emotions and to express myself through most of the events in my life. As I began I could hear the hose from the garden drop, still gushing with water and the kitchen preparing drinks. I admired them for that, but today was not the day for praise. As I performed the daily Piano, I try to think where could I have committed mistakes in the composition? Was it the tone, the keys, sharps or flats? As I ended my song, the thought still bugged me and I did what any person in that situation would do, slam my fists into the piano keys. I could hear the sizable yelp, which made me smirk, but that did not pull me out of it. So I decided to get a drink from the kitchen as usual.

I tried to smile in spite of my current foul state, but that plan went downhill faster than you can say hello to a friend. And to prove my failure, neither the maids nor cooks could look me in the eye. Do my eyes show so much anger? Oh well. I sat on the stool of the counter next to the kitchen and motioned a maid to get me glass of juice. She delivered it in a hurry, which earned a confused look from me, who is as clueless as ever.

Oh, Have I not introduced myself yet? My apologies, a foul mood could tarnish even the most refined courtesy and manners. And can apparently make you think very intellectual for the matter. My name's Percy, Percy Jackson. Now I don't want to bother you with an incredibly long list of titles, so let's just say that I'm a half-blood. But none of the people in the house knew of that, at least I hope so. It's been pretty quiet here in the UK, not that much monster activity, to which could be a a relief to a half-blood.

Now, you may be wondering yet again, what is a half-blood doing miles away from the flame of the west? Well, to this would have to be the idea of my cousin, my father and Uncle. I have to admit it was a rather clever one, but more to see my father and uncle agreeing on a certain subject, considering my heritage. I was neither the clever card nor too dumb overall so I was at a decent level, but everything's a bit different now. I've studied and now busy with…how can I say this,fashion model and artist? How I ended up agreeing to this I don't remember and is not important, not after what happened in the past.

As I try to shut my eyes to control my anger, I could feel myself shaking. The sound of shards awoke me from my fit and I see the crimson substance from the cuts when my glass shattered. Oops, I don't remember my strength. The maids rush over to me and they brought the first aid kit I had kept near the bathroom.

"Allow us to treat your wounds Sir" One asked. I smiled as she took my hand to examine the wound. I had gotten a noticeable sized wound, and it hurt like heck. Although, I couldn't wince in pain from the smirk I wore as she began to blush when she noticed me observing her. I don't usually let up the rich life, but I've gotten used to it since moving here. Actually, come to think of it, it was a pretty interesting story to how I ended up here.

Flashback:

It broke my heart to see Annabeth like that, what could have happened? She knew that I would travel to the ends of the Earth for her, to show how much I loved her. She would still be mine as I will be hers, right? I trust her enough.

And here I am in my cabin thinking; she leaves in a few days, and is saying her farewells to her siblings. Why do I feel like I'm not doing something? Knowing me, I would miss the most obvious of things, but what did I miss this time?

Looking out the window, the sun is setting fast and I have to act fast. "Where did I put those flowers?" I thought to myself, rummaging through the pile of items that is my room. Grinning like an Idiot, I find the flowers mostly crushed, with petals scattered across the floor.

Oh man, what now? Then I saw it, a lone white rose, still in good condition, it will have to do. I rather give one good rose than a bouquet of squashed roses. I rushed to her cabin, to find her not there anymore. After a rather, Interesting conversation with her siblings, I gathered information that she was near the lake.

Oh the lake, the camp knows how much that meant for us. I quietly snaked around a tree and peeked into the lake, to my surprise. There was Lady Athena with Annabeth, whom I can see shedding the smallest of tears. She stood strong, just like how I knew her. She seemed to be in a deep conversation, I have to say something to her. But right as I was about to step out, there she goes, out with her mother. Just my luck, as per usual.

One day. One day until Annabeth leaves, and now I don't know where she is, smooth moves Perseus. All I did know is that she leaves at JFK, so at least that's a plus, I just have to find it midst hundreds of other flights, no big deal, I think. SO I pick up the rose I was supposed to give her and went on my way outside, whistling the loudest I could for a Taxi cab.

After failing to pull out money, several slips on the floor and stopover s at the local restroom, I finally made my way inside the terminal and I've got to say that I have my work cut out for me. Where would I look for Wise girl in this crowd? Crash course reminder would be: Startling Grey eyes that I get lost in , athletic build and golden Princess curls. I almost gave up hope since there were a LOT of people I could mistake her for, until I saw a flash of blonde to my left, with a guy with brown hair. Could that be her, and who is that guy if that was really Wise Girl? Only one way to find out and that was to follow in suit.

"Excuse me, Oh Pardon me, Sorry!" was all I repeated to when I tried to get closer to the source of the blonde curls I saw. Until of course the girl did cross the security line, and when I saw startling Grey eyes.

It was her…Who was that guy? It might just be his guide; I mean a trip to Spain for the first time wasn't easy for anyone. That was until I saw the guy pull her in for a kiss, which made my grip on the stem of the rose go to a force, to snap it in half. I could see the petals slowly falling to the floor, as I feel tears that I could barely hold back in. I look at Annabeth one last time and smiled for her, I was glad Annabeth was happy, but sad with the feeling of betrayal.

I pick up a petal of the rose and I let one lone tear fell on it, setting on the middle and then held it close to my heart. My last reminder, through the pain there is still hope, because she will only be the only on in my Heart.

Flashback End

"Sir, all done." The young helper said with a smile. I gave her my regards and went on her way, glad to see the tension on their faces leave as I stared chuckling at their faces. All is good again, with the help of remembering of who you are.

And as if one time, I receive a text message, and Like I said there isn't much monster activity here so I can use phones to my liking, ones given by the my awesome cousin, but that's a story for another time. Speaking of the text, I have to open it.

Little did I know that this would send me on a wild ride yet again.

**Review and tell me what you think or things I could improve, tell me PLEASE! I need your reviews especially for the Pairings! Thanks Everyone!**


	3. Life in the Limelight Chase

**Author's note**: Hello again everyone! another chapter and I am on a roll, sorry about this one being a bit late and shorter than the others. But I guarantee you, next chapter will be the encounter, so stay tuned.** Review, Comment and tell me what you think or want to see**! Thanks, I would appreciate it when you do!

Oh and I forgot to do this on the first two chapters, so I'll do it here:  
**I don't own PJO or it's characters, all rights go to Rick Riordan!**

Chapter 3

Percy POV

_Continuation from the Last chapter_

With fame, comes publicity and agents texting you every time they book you a good job. The jobs range from commercials, to charity and even photo shoots which are the most common. According to my agent, Jerome who's been with me since day one that I'm scheduled for a photo shoot, sweet.

I better ask him where this one would be, last time I agreed to shoot in the idle of the rain. Had it not have been a shoot for a brand I personally use, I wouldn't have agreed on standing tint the rain and ending up shivering. Another was to pose with girls for a clothes brand, little did I knew that they were even worse than the Fan girls that tend to fight over who can grab the items I use, even touch.  
The girls at the shoot seem to fight over who poses next to me, ending up extending the shoot by 2 hours, quite the pain if I do say so myself.

As I wait for his response, I got up from the stool near the kitchen and walked over to a nearby window sill. The afternoon sun was and always will be one of my favorite sites when I need to clear my head. It feels almost liberating, like there is no boundaries, no pain, and no-

"RING" as my phone beeped with the tune of the all- too familiar marimba, it's Jerome. As I open his message, I felt myself freeze to what he said in the message.

"Don't worry dude, the shoot's a big opportunity since it's international, in New York!" was what Jerome said in the message. New York…my hometown, I haven't seen in the Big apple since I left. Now, I'm bound to return again, for a shoot. How should I feel about this?

I could see the maids clear out into the other room, as a bright flash suddenly appears next to me, and there was the God of Music, poetry and driver of the sun chariot, Apollo.

"Hey there Little cousin, so how's the shining talent of the UK?" he greeted with that famous blinding smile. I flash him one of my own as I bow to him, just to annoy him.

"You do know that ever since moving here, you taught me not to ask people to bow before me, just don't make it evident again Perce." He said with a bit of annoyance. I got him good, and proof was biting off a chuckle from my lips.

He decided to go to the point and handed me an envelope, a suspicious one I might add. I opened it and there was the permission grant from Lord Zeus to enter his domain only under his consent and agreement to not abuse.

"This came at a great time too Lord Apollo! Thank you very much, and please tell Lord Zeus my gratitude and I will abide to his terms and be sure to give him my thanks" I said to him, earning a grin and a man hug, to which I just gave out a heart- filled laugh. But he had to leave since the chariot was set on auto-pilot and Lord Zeus did not want another accident with the sun chariot.

" I guess I'll see you when I'm free after my duties, Little cousin. Be safe and practice well!" he said before shining bright and disappearing, leaving a grin on my face.

Little did I notice the garden tenders looking at me worriedly after Lord Apollo left, which earned a nervous chuckle from me. They think I'm crazy, nothing new I suppose. I waved at them as they returned the favor, how could I fix this now?

_O_O_

"Yes Jerome, I have my guitar, clothes and entertainment for my stay at New York, don't fret over those will you?" I said as Jerome phoned me from New York, it seemed he was always two steps ahead of me, something I have yet to oppose. One day I will though, give me time. I nodded as he wished me luck and asked if I got the right ticket. I just shut off the call and went to the counter to check in for first class, wouldn't want any of those obsessed fans causing a scene on the plane.

Out of the blue though, came a blinding flash, coming from a source that I knew all too well. One thing every celebrity knew was trouble when even one catches you, the Paparazzi. Panic crept up to me, since the waitress was still placing my bags and checking me in. But I had to keep a calm façade and not to notice the cameras too much. As soon as she handed my passport back, I bolted through the people as the press followed suit, earning the attention of almost everyone we meet. Once past the security line to the terminals, I hope the security keeps them away, and that they did earning a sigh of relief from this star fleeing from the press.

Which Terminal…not that one I presume, since the one I was in front of was bound for Spain. As I scanned the other terminals, I finally found the terminal where my plane was, bound for JFK in New York. As I straightened my jacket, I entered the passenger entry tube and headed for first class, including the pictures on both cameras and Iphones from the Economy and Business class. Flashing my lopsided grin for about ten times, my jaw did hurt a bit. I finally sat down on my chair and pulled out my earplugs to listens to some music before the plane leaves, in hopes of a new idea for compositions.

_O_O_

Airplane food in First class tastes wonderful, though I think it was that I only flew once and that was economy with the fear of being shot down. I even took pictures to my amusement, since I wasn't that use to this, it's been a habit of mine as well. The first class wasn't filled that much, just me and a few business men, probably of high statuses as well. I noticed they were looking at me while I chomped on the food, and I will always say: A man has to eat when a man is hungry. I t was lunch too, and I would be busy staring out the window later anyway.

"Sir, would you care to have a croissant? They're fresh and taken when we were in London" a flight attended offered and I gladly took one and gave her my thanks as she walked back with a blush on her face. I guess she knew who I was, and I'm glad I could be who I am on this flight without the worry of the press or entertainment hosts. So there I was, jamming to music all the way through the flight, taking pictures and uploading them as the plane zips through the skies over the Atlantic.

I wonder how Dad's doing.

_O_O_

As the plane came to a complete stop, I took my pack and went down through the passenger doors to the inner parts of JFK. I'm back at New York at last; it was overdue for a long period of time. How was everyone at Camp Half blood after I said goodbye?

"I hope everyone is safe" I thought while making my way to the counter, then to the baggage carousel. May I add that it is a pain and a huge waste of time? Yeah, and standing in this crowd is not easy, so I put on my shades while looking for Jerome, Where is HE?

Coming around were matching sets of Blue baggage with sea green nametags; Those are mine. I pull them out of there and pulled them along while trying not to attract attention. That plan failed horribly, just like all the others. I heard a loud squeal coming from the way from the flight I was in, and to confirm my suspicions there were about two dozens of girls grabbing pens and paper. Oh boy, may the gods help me survive the onslaught. May be if I turn around slowly…

"There he is! AAH!" one of the girls shouted and I knew that I was screwed. So I only did the natural thing, tried to pull my luggage as fast as I could. But they caught up and I just flashed a tired grin and signed a few autographs, those girls were strong. I pried out of a small hole in their circle as they fought for the papers which I signed and ran as fast as I could and then bumped into someone, none other than my agent Jerome.

"Where were you dude? I was mobbed back there!" I shouted at him, but instead he pulled me into a limo outside. As we asked the driver to move, there came the girls, whom we barely escaped. So now I was in a limo, cramped with my luggage beside me and an agent who has a lot of explaining to do.

" First, there was this interview outside, so I got distracted, and I tried to remove the Press before the see you arrive, gladly they were about to leave when we bumped into each other, so only a few took pictures. The girls were inevitable, I could not stop that" he said in two breaths and a half, earning a nod from me. I accepted his answer since it was my fault that I forgot to hire security, as usual for a half blood like me, which we just laughed and shrugged as we try to move around my luggage. Next stop, the Hotel.

_O_O_

Saying I was paranoid would have been funny if it was a joke, only it wasn't. I watched through my shades for any signs of trouble and gladly there wasn't. So, we checked in, with Jerome busy on the phone with our client while I paid the woman. Making our way to the elevator, he finally got off the phone and decided to help me with my luggage as soon as we hit the floor of our room, 589. Pushing them in, I crashed on one of the beds and almost fell asleep.

Key word was almost, as Jerome pulls the sheets underneath me, sending me down onto the floor with a groan. I glared at him, but ended up chuckling as he sat on his bed in a laughing fit. And we did this for a good time, until I saw the skyline of New York, the one I longed for. I stared down onto the streets and took in New York once again, I'm back home. Jerome saw this and nodded at me and to me.

"Go ahead Kiddo, just be careful" he said, making me smile like a mad man and took shades, my phone and a coat to match out the door, with an angry Agent in pursuit.

Just how Many people will follow me today?

**Review!  
**  
-ZephyrSurfer


	4. Endless: Love of the Prince of the Sea

**Author's note:** Back again with another chapter! And after some online and offline convincing, It's official, Percabeth is the pairing chosen, ironically at first and after convincing. Anyway, let me know what you think of the story still so **Please review**! More comments from you guys could make the story interesting!

Enjoy the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor its characters, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 4

Percy POV

When you have nothing to do and have a case of ADHD from being a Half-blood, waiting for the elevator might be painfully boring. Staring into the up motion of the display screen, I wonder how much longer. I pick up my phone and started playing on it, until the doors opened before me and for the first time I was lucky since it was empty. I climbed in and pressed the ground floor, but couldn't shake off the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

How could I be alone in an elevator knowing my luck, this isn't natural. As I process these thoughts while slowing descending to the ground floor, pulling out my shades and wearing them would be my best bet. Opening apps on my phone, I try to focus on it when the door opened, until of course when the press was on my tail. I gave a sheepish grin as they turned on recording devices and started asking questions.

"Percy, what are you doing here in New York? Does it have to do anything about a break from your career?" a reporter asked. Where does the press get these wacky ideas to chase down celebrities? I don't even consider myself that famous, then again the Gods had something to do with this, so better to play along.

"I don't know anything about the stress getting to me; I'm here for a photo-shoot though. Glad to be here, by the way" I said to keep it short and sweet as the press had even more questions.

"Rumor has it that you're not a pure British artist at all, but part American, do you know this?" Another asked. How much did the Gods change about my identity, and were the half-bloods the only ones who still know my old life? Well, I couldn't complain since that was part of the story to who I am now. But that story is for another day, but I'll spill it soon enough so don't you worry.

"What are you talking about? I'm an Englishman by heart, don't fret. Probably more rumors. "I said while chuckling and in the best British accent I could muster, lifting the suspicions of the press. I decided to answer a few more questions, since I was in the mood after that.

"Any love interests Percy? The fans seem to enjoy pairing you up with your co-actors, fellow models and musicians." A guy asked and by the looks of it, a press from New York. Jerome, what did you do?

"Uh, no comment on the subject guys, I enjoy working with people, but no relationship as of the moment" I said before starting to get bored at their questions, circling about rumored relationships.

Asking nicely and giving them some material for their articles and stories, they wanted to ask more, but I told them I had to go as I got into the Limo that Jerome fixed.

"Did the Press give you trouble, Sir?" the driver asked as I just nodded and laughed waving at the Press.

"Where to Sir? Your agent said you wanted to tour New York even at this hour." The driver asked as I thought of where to go. Then it hit me, it was winter and one place I wanted to go to, still not over it seems, from my loyalty.

I know it has been years since I saw Annabeth leave with another man and I still place the petal from that day within my compositions. Many of the songs I wrote were based on her, since a part of me was still loyal to her, just a small part. I wanted to move on and I did, but that part of loyalty still lingers and hopes that we get back together. Although, 3 years could change a person and I couldn't guarantee or make any promises.

"Sir? Are you okay? Have you decided?" the driver asked as we started moving after a red light. I looked at him and nodded, earning a nod from him. I took a deep breath and exhaled and told him where to go.

"Central Park good sir."

_O_O_

I shut the limo door close and waved goodbye to the driver, to not attract too much attention. Brushing some of my hair into my eyes, I started making my way into the park. It still is the park I knew and loved the lake in the summer and strawberry fields in the spring. I let out a snuff of breath and the cold weather was clear. I made my way across the pavements and kicked some snow on occasion, since I am still young at heart. Don't judge me please. People were still here, but in thick coats like usual and bonnets, to which I wanted and some not so much. So, I pulled out my own, a sea green and blue lined one with tiny specks of white, from my mom before I left.

Mom… I hope she's alright though. It's pretty late, so I'll have to visit her before I go to my shoot, since the press may still be on my trail, if they even find me in the wide pavements of Central Park. But wait, it's the press; they're bound to find me soon. Making my pace faster, I started heading to the last place where our relationship blossomed, for good old time's sake. Along with the hope I could forget the memory of it all together, so I could move on with my life. Even if that was the place it ended, it doesn't mean it couldn't be where I can make a new start. Where is that place you may ask? It's Shakespeare's Garden.

I have to admit, the garden isn't as pretty in the winter, but this place was a milestone for me as I enter the edge of it. It's been years and I see they still kept the garden to pretty much the same arrangement, with the trees slightly taller over the years I was gone. I swear I would start crying if I wasn't renewed with my experiences in the UK. "One last time, just one more." I thought to myself.

Being the infamous Seaweed brain, being so distracted always results in crashing into the cold hard pavement after bumping into some one. That hurt and landing on concrete is never fun.

"Oh I am so sorry" a voice, a girl it seems said trying to pull me up. I know that voice as I felt myself freeze and stare coldly at the source. Blonde Curls, and startling Grey eyes filled with concern but replaced with shock as she brushed off some of my hair and saw my eyes, which only bore into hers harsher than any winter bellow.

Annabeth POV

It's Him…It's Percy.

The Percy Jackson that I haven't seen in three years is right here right in front of me, I couldn't believe it. Taking a quick glance at him, he certainly grew taller and a bit paler, with a new sheen on his hair and a his tan looked masked under lighter skin color. But when he looked at me with his Sea Green eyes, they were unbelievably cold. I felt myself shiver at the sight but kept my composure.

"Percy? Is…that you? Thanks the Gods." I said rushing to hug him; I surely missed him over the years. But to my surprise he stiffened as I was expecting him to return it. But he never did and just broke the hug.

"Would you really believe that by a hug, I could forgive you that easily, Annabeth?" he said with an unfamiliar accent. How much did he change over the years and why did he become so cold?

"Percy, I can-"

"Save it Annabeth, I'm not willing to listen. What are you even doing here?" he questioned with that unfamiliar accent, which only made me think, is this really the Seaweed Brain from three years ago?

"I told you Percy, I would come here first thing after I arrive from the Airport, and wait for you here. I kept my promise to you Percy. Why do you seem so cold to me?" I asked him as we stood under a lamppost.

He bit back a snicker and just glared at me. "Annabeth, Three years can change a person after a betrayal of Personal Loyalty"

What was he talking about? I never knew anything about betraying him in any way in the past three years, since I was in Barcelona. Rewinding the past, I tried tracing the source of his anger. The Park, the farewell at camp and the airport- oh gods the airport.

He seemed to smirk at my shocked expression as I got the answer to my question. Blake…my guide kissed me and we became a couple until we broke up… I hurt Percy without even realizing it.

"Percy...Please, give me a chance" I begged in front of him, while he just looked away.

"I don't know Annabeth, seeing you kiss another guy is too painful, and plus I'm successful now instead of moping around from what I saw of you on that day. Like I said, 3 years can change a betrayed loyal heart." He said, digging out, what seemed to be an Iphone.

"I don't care how long it takes, I will try Percy, and will you forgive me?" I asked again to him, but he just stood sternly from where he was.

"I won't be here for too long Annabeth, if I will be staying here, it won't be with you. Trust me; I will not be as stupid as before. I have to go Annabeth; I have to admit it was a surprise to see you here."

"What do you mean you're not staying? New York is still your home right? And I kept my promise to you, because I still love you" I said while rubbing my arms to drive out the cold winds.

"Not in the last 3 years Annabeth, the Gods granted my wish of ease of life and moved me to the UK, where I became a successful artist and model. My life has improved to the extent of my efforts. I have to go Annabeth, I can't return what yo-" I stopped him with a kiss and locked my hands around his neck. He returned the kiss the time, but with a ferocity as if he hadn't kissed anyone in years.

But he pulled away with a sad look. "This is goodbye Annabeth; I hoped the last one was the one you wanted because I want to move on no matter how much it hurts me." I felt tears flow down my cheeks to the cold pavement. I looked at his eyes, still cold as it was but with a hint of sadness.

"No...Percy NO. Please stay, we could fix this, give me a chance!" I said whimpering to him, but he looked a t me sadly again and set me down on the bench, placing a kiss on my cheeks then rubbing off the tears.

"Goodbye Annabeth" was all he said before walking into the other direction of the garden. Away from me, leaving me on the park bench, touching the cheek where he kissed me. He still loved me, but I broke him…I have to set things right. I have to catch up and get back with Percy no matter what it takes. I promise to myself that I would make Percy happy again, we would be happy again and we could love each other again.

It all starts with the will to get the love of life back, the son of the Poseidon. 

**Review Please!**

-ZephyrSurfer


	5. Master Tactician: The Plan Backfires

**Author's note:** Chapter five is up people! Thanks so much for the reviews and such! I appreciate it. And I'll be free during the weekend too, sot hat means more time to write. Oh and Enjoy the chapter and make sure to review what you think and suggest! Thanks! It would help if you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor its characters, Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 5

Percy POV

I kissed her…the girl who made this immense pain in my chest three years ago. Yet I yearn to be with her, because she was and may still be what my heart beats for. But it's too painful, the sacrifice might become worth it in the end, so I decided to kiss her goodbye and wish her a good life. Was that all on impulse or did I really miss her? Should I really move on with my life or try to rewind? Even if I did choose, the pain is still there and all I wish is for the pain to go away.

Now I walked back through to the edge of Central Park, deciding it was late and I needed a long rest after the flight and the encounter tonight. As I brush my hands together one last time, I dial in the driver, who immediately answered with a concerned tone. I clutched the phone in my hands and told him to hurry since it was freezing here. There wasn't that many people left in the park since a fair amount of snow began to fall and it was beginning to pile up on my feet and my shoulders. But I needed to pick up the pace since the driver couldn't just drive the limo to where I was. So the only thing to do is to run through the snow and hope to not get a cold.

_O_O_

Maybe this wasn't the best idea I've had, and it definitely showed now. It did back fire and look at the result, an English artist standing alone and shaking at the temperature. Where is that Driver? Maybe I should just call a cab, I don't want to freeze up and dry out of hypothermia. As I pull out my phone, I could feel my fingers literally unable to move, that's what I needed just at this moment. So I'm stuck trying to warm myself under a park roof, great time right?

Then almost immediately I see a man waving at me frantically while holding an umbrella. It was the Limo driver! Limping and trying to ignore the cold frost, I made my way to him as he caught my fall as we made our way back to the limo. It was warm inside, so at least I will stop to shiver soon enough. Grabbing a pillow from the couch, I shut my eyes as the Limo driver started the limo, going back to the hotel as I fell into a deep sleep.

Then I found myself back at camp, all those years I've spent here, brought joy to me and the sight invigorated my spirit. The kids roaming around the field, in orange camp t-shirts with different faces but one smile to live a life within the camp's borders. The cabins, the arena and even the climbing wall where in kids strive to climb, it's all here and I was back. But why do I feel like something was missing, oh wait where Wise Girl is?

As I looked around and then eventually asked people, I found out that she was on the beach. That was easy enough right? But what I saw…no. I don't even want to relive these kinds of nightmares again. Why am I in one of those heartbroken nightmares? This is not easy to watch her kiss another guy, it's too painful.

"Percy…Percy…" I heard a voice say. My instincts caused me to draw riptide and looked around for the source until I got shaken awake, by none other than my agent, wait how did he get in my room?

"What the heck are you doing here Jerome, and why am I still in my clothes from last night, what happened?" I asked him shocked while he just shook his head.

"Do you even know how heavy you are, even if you're a fitness model? Like a ton a bricks I suppose, after collapsing of exhaustion after going out. Be glad the Press didn't see you" he said handing a towel and pointing at the shower, to which I got the memo and told him that I would meet him downstairs. And after that, it was about time I took a shower.

_O_O_

After getting ready for the day, I realized it was past 10 am already, so I did oversleep a bit and the shoot does start tomorrow so I still have one more day to do whatever I want, with some conditions from Jerome of course. He made that clear every time I took a bite of a waffle and every time I took a sip of orange juice. It was quite annoying and I decided that it was about time to visit my mom, since I put that idea to the bunk after, last night's very tiring pursuit. I decided to confirm this to Jerome as we both finish up breakfast, with the maids occasionally glancing at me as if I had something to be feared of. Is there something on my face or what?

Jerome saw my concern and just laughed. "Don't worry Perce, I just warned them that you might be in a sour mood, 'Beware the beast when he wakes of his sleep'" he mocked as if he had one of those 'epic' voices he's been telling me about. Having to admit the truth, it was pretty funny on its own.

"Ha-ha. Very Funny Jerome, I can't stop laughing. Oh man…" I said with the flattest tone I could, now earning a laugh from Jerome. The maids cleaned up our plates as Jerome told me more on how the shoot was supposed to happen tomorrow. It seemed I was to be paired with some models for a fashion line here in New York, seems fine to me. And if I 'm not mistaken, the theme was teen, and that seemed to fit a bit better with me than what shoots Jerome usually books. But I didn't want to sway any longer so I finally asked Jerome.

"Can I go out today again? But don't worry, no more winter excursions, trust me." I asked but he seemed reluctant to let me. I gave him the best sad look form acting I could and it usually works, I think. He relaxed, took a breathe and waved it and said yes.

"Don't expect me to come and carry you back to your room again Perseus. You're way too heavy." He said with a smirk, earning a feign of shock from me. I'm not a heavy pig, am I?

I just grabbed my phone, guitar and a small pack just in case I run into some problems. You could never be sure, since I am back to the flame of the west. I waved goodbye to Jerome and this time, I might just take a cab. But before I could do that, Jerome stopped me, what now?

"You're going to be a public magnet on your own Percy. Just be careful please, and take the limo an-" I cut him off there.

"I'm fine Jerome, not that many people know me here remember? I'm a hit in the UK not the US. Well, at least that's what I think but I can handle myself, running from the press is good exercise, you hear?" he just laughed and smiled at that. Then he wished me luck as I tried to whistle a New York Taxi cab, with one heading towards me right away. The cab stopped and the yellow painted door opened as I got in and greeted the driver, who just gasped, guess he knows me.

"I take it that people like me don't usually take taxi's right?" I said to him a she nodded and asked where to, with his voice stuttering. I gave him the address and kept my vision on the buildings that passed by, like any curious tourist would. Speaking of, there's the song about the concrete Jungle I am in now.

"How can you blow a Taxi whistle like that kid, I take it you don't dress like you're from here" he said, which I have to admit could make anyone suspicious. I just flashed my grin and told him my answer."Guess I just learn fast from my friend here, during a vacation here of course"

_O_O_

After a very long taxi ride, I finally arrived at my mom's apartment, been too long since I seen the place. I couldn't even recognize the place after three years; I even shudder to think if mom even remembers me, she was one of the few I said goodbye to. Holding up the roses I bought at the florist on the way, I slowly made my way towards the door. Extending my hand into a fist, I knocked on the door three times, in hopes that mom was home and the moment. I couldn't hear anything at first so I tried knocking again and then there was shuffling of footsteps.

"Hang on! I'm coming" a male voice said, who I figured was Paul, my good stepfather. I couldn't wait to see his expression to this, now that I am English technically now. The door flew open and out came Paul, still not seeing who I am.

"Yes, how can we-"he paused as he looked into my face, and I couldn't help but smirk as he grabbed me and I placed down the bouquet and gave him a fatherly hug. He motioned me to wait as he went back inside.

"SALLY! SALLY WHERE ARE YOU? COME AT THE DOOR AND HURRY!" he shouted, and I heard more shuffling and late, out came the best person I had in the world of both mortal and demigod, My mother who just stared at me with her warm brown eyes.

"Percy? Is that...you? Oh my Baby..." I cut her off with a hug as tightly as I could as my mother hugged me with the same ferocity. It was totally worth it to listen to that taxi man babble all I could care. My ADHD even made that thought fly away because all that is important is that I'm here with my mom again during my stay here.

_O_O_

Aw man, I still can't bake even after I studied abroad. The cookie dough looked like a lump of clay and won't rise in the oven. My mom just laughed at how hopeless I was at making cookies, and just told me to like the spoon just like old times.

"MOM! I'm not a kid anymore! I am 20 mom, and the man myself mom." I told her blushing which she just laughed at me. It's good to be back with mom.

I know I'll need her through the phase I'm going through.

**Will be continued in the next chapter so review and Stay tuned!**  
** -ZephyrSurfer**


	6. Reunion: A Model and his Blue Cookies

**Author's Note**: Chapter Six is here and is the **LONGEST** chapter by far, in the updates. I have to say, you guys might really like this story based on the number of views I'm getting. But i'd like some review to know if I'm doing a good job or if I can improve so yeah.

Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don'own PJO nor it's characters. Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 6

Percy POV

Taking a tray mom's blue cookies brought the biggest smile I could wear on my face. I couldn't help myself on these, ever since Jerome got me on those 'special diets'. I think I'll reward myself with cookies my childhood and as an insult how about I even say it o him and my followers? Never thought of that… 

"Hey mom, Can we take some quick pics for the fans?"She smiled at me and just shook her head; she must be thinking how I got my hands on an apple phone. I just let out my grin and motioned her next to me, but not before an unfamiliar feeling inside my head. The feeling of a nail slowly being pounding inside my head, like something inside was waking up. 

My mom immediately carried me over to a chair and sat me down as the pain racked my head still. Was it the cookie batter? Impossible, these cookies are like Elysium in a bite! The pain was unbelievable as I clutch my head tightly, until I managed to open my eyes and stare at my mom, who had a concerned look on her face. The pain dissipated as I felt my body go limp, back down the chair. I blinked twice and tried to stand carefully, taking each step carefully. What the heck was that? 

"Percy, Are you feeling alright?" my mom asked, putting her hand on my cheek. I seem to tower a bit over her know, which made things a bit awkward. But I still loved my mom either way. 

"I'm fine mom, three years in the UK and I'm still your little twelve-year-old wanting to chomp down your pancakes every morning." I told her, grabbing another cookie. 

She began to relax and motioned me to sit down, and it seems she was serious. Was the pain really that much that it got her concerned?

"Son, I've missed you, and you certainly changed in the last 3 years, I mean you're so tall now and how did you become this fit?" she asked, trying to find the tickle spot I had in my stomach. I tried to hide the chuckle and just held a serious face. That certainly didn't last long as she soon had me chuckling and begging her to stop. It was as if I shifted back to when I was 12, which is one of my wishes if possible b the way.

"I almost can't recognize my baby boy with his new-found accent, how did you get this deep into the Accent?" she said. 

"Mom, it was three years and most of my co-stars there were British as well, so I guess I just adjusted. But I can make an exception if you wanted me to." I said, flashing a picture with her. 

And as fast as my phone took the picture, I realized something. There was something wrong since I'm known to be British, and as far as I knew my mom isn't the slightest bit British.

Let me summarize the story of how I even got to the UK in the first place. 

Flashback

I'm back at camp...but the color seems to drain from my eyes and I see nothing but a dull grey. Grey…wasn't that her eye color? The eyes that I seemed to get lost in every single time I looked into them. And yet, I couldn't have her since she chose someone else. To be honest, life wasn't even worth it anymore, but I won't go so low to take my life. So I just trudged towards my cabin and just avoided everyone, since I wasn't in the mood to talk. As I opened the cabin door, I couldn't help but notice the stronger scent of the sea. Then I saw a man sitting on my bed, looking at the distance and wearing the typical clothes of a tourist going to Hawaii. As I shut the door, the man looked around at me and smiled. It was my father Poseidon, God of the Seas. 

I couldn't smile at all, and just calmly strode towards my bed and bowing to him respectfully. 

"Son, you do know that my children need not bow down before me? I thought you were the one who brought humility and equality to Olympus?" he asked, pulling me out of my bow and allowing me to sit beside him. 

"I know that dad; I'm just going through…something. But take no heed of my problems dad. I know you're busy and all that." 

"Oh Percy. If I was busy, I wouldn't be here now, and you know you can talk to me anytime right?" he said now, wrapping his arm around me, like a father. I had to tear up at that one. 

"She left dad…with another man. Please...Tell me how...Can you mend a broken heart? It hurts...to love somebody who doesn't love you back" I feel the tears starting to fall faster. It hurts…to love Annabeth yet she already has someone else. 

"Listen son, How about I make you a deal, would you come with me to Olympus? I think I might know how to start to treat that." He said sternly, as he hugged me and I opened to him, thanking him mentally for being the father that anyone would want. 

Flashback End 

And after that, Dad did take me to Olympus. They said I could have anything within their power for the deeds I've done for their children, but I didn't do that much it was their own children. I was glad though that a demigod could get something important, a parent that will be there for them. 

The distance treatment along with anew environment was Lady Aphrodite's idea. She was telling me that it wasn't her fault of Annabeth's sudden love interest, but I just nodded and sour of the topic already. She then asked around for where would an Ideal place be for me to open my mind and try to move on to the best I could. I never knew she cared so much and loved the idea of me and Annabeth together. Next, it was Lord Hermes who suggested different places, but ended up asking me if I wanted to go to the UK. I had considered but didn't want to leave mom, but I needed time to myself and besides at that time, dad said he would visit me since my town where I would be staying would be near the ocean. 

Remember when I said something about my 'awesome' cousin? That was Lord Apollo, since he suggested something that shocked everyone; he would guide me and lead me to a simple life and it was up to my decision if I wanted to take it up a notch, which I did. And let me tell you, I never regretted that decision at all. 

That leads us back to the present, how do I fix this since the Public knows that my Dad was Peter Aiden, fellow corporate leader of one of Lord Hermes' branches in the UK? Not the best cover up, but it will have to do, since I haven't revealed who my mom was, all I said it was something not to talk about. Well, I guess I'd be confirming two rumors, I did hide my mom early in my career and I am part American, nothing bad in that right? Let's hope I can pull at least this plan out, unlike all my previous ones. 

Reaching for the tray for another, cookie, I noticed that it was empty and I put up a pout while my mom just laughed and got up to get more. As she did so, I thought how could I explain this, I could say that I didn't know she was in New York and my father phoned me into meeting my mother. That could work, since may even relieve tension as they will know that I am part American, and I intend to be proud of it as much as I am British now. 

As soon as mom returned with the cookies, I told her of my plan and she just smiled but with different expression. 

"Life of a celebrity is never easy isn't it Percy? Well, I have to admit that might work and I'm glad you still care about me much even if you didn't tell anything about me for three years" she said with a sad tone. 

"Mom, it's not like that! I was just warned to keep it under wraps since at those times I was an emotional time bomb. I wanted to make it up to you mom so I visited you and intend on taking pictures and sharing with the world who's my mom." I said giving her a hug as she returned it with a thank you. 

"Now, How about that picture?" 

_O_O_ 

Coming home was far better than being stuck in some dank hotel with nothing but a guitar. Mom was really impressed at how I could play it and the piano so well, as I told her it was from Lord Apollo. She just chuckled and we enjoyed our day, as I put the photos together and uploaded them into Instagram and Twitter. I'm ready for the comments, since I'm a British-American apparently. And the time to leave came too soon as well, so I had to say goodbye to mom, since I needed to meet Jerome for the briefing on the shoot tomorrow. I promised I would visit before I would leave to visit her and come back for more music sessions and pictures. So she handed me a bag of cookies as I laughed like an old fool. I hugged her one more time and made my way down to the limo. 

"Back to the hotel I guess" I said while the apartment was fading into the busy New York Streets.

And as soon as I stepped out of the limo, good thing I wore shades. Lights flashed left and right as I flashed a smile, the press. I just went inside and didn't answer any questions as I was tired and wanted to go to bed. 

As the elevator climbs, I could hear the press disperse and they finally left me alone for some room to breathe. But when that elevator door opened I had to brace myself as I will arrive in our suite soon, with a talent manager to handle with the awareness far worse than a person drunk. I opened the door and there he was, looking at Instagram with wide eyes as I shut the door and heading to my room. 

He grabbed my arm and pointed to the picture and I nodded to him. 

"That's what I did for the day, I visited my mother. Is there a problem with that?" I asked as his confusion worsened. 

"I thought you didn't know your mom, how come..." he said before I cut him off, a common habit apparently. 

"My dad phoned in, my mom was In New York so I decided to see her. And I shared it to my fans, let them make their own speculations, I love my mom too much to care what they think." I said, checking my phone for any updates, and there only about 30-40 coming in with over 2000 there already. 

"This is serious Percy, this could affect your career" He said with the usual caring tone. 

"I have a plan, don't you worry. Now, can you brief me on the shoot, I am very tired after the visit and all that." I said motioning him to sit down beside me, which he did. 

"It's a winter gear and teen styles shoot Percy. The theme is Sports and Style. Basically this will go in front of Teen vogue and you will gain a huge jump boost from this" I stood there dumbfounded, that was a lot of cool stuff and an epic outcome. 

"But wait, there's more. Did I mention that you will also star in a widespread article in it too?" Oh Gods that was SO good. 

"Now you just made me all excited like I had a lot of sugar, thanks a lot Jerome." 

He just laughed and then rubbed my head at the face I was making. I was really excited for this, a winter shoot with Teen style, so COOL. Pun intended by the way. Snapping me out of that state was my talent manager looking oddly at the Ziploc of Blue cookies I had with me, and that had me to chuckle and come up to him. 

"It's my mom's recipe, have some? Been loving these since I was a kid." I said opening the Ziploc to him. He took a bite and then smiled, mom's cookies are the best, and now my manager agrees to it as well. We finished the bag together and then he pointed out how much I ate and told me to work it out before I sleep. So, thirty push-ups and sit ups with intensified training after the shoot wow. And soon, he told me to go to my room sweating and panting to take a rest before taking a shower then hit the hay. 

And so I did, and with a flip I jumped into bed and fell asleep just like before… 

While dreaming of my mom's chocolate chip blue cookies...yum. 

**Review, follow and share the story! **

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	7. Beacon of the Sea & its Guiding Light

**Important Author's note**: Chapter 7 is here and two longer Chapters as thanks for you guys! I really enjoyed making these two chapters just for you guys for the support.

**But I need your help, Because next chapter, is Percy's Photo shoot, and I want your opinions everyone urgently. **

**Here's What to Review:**

**1. What Percy should wear Theme: winter gear and modern teen style shoot **

** *Please be specific with your suggested wardrobe for Percy**

** Example: Blue t-shirt, cargo shorts and black flip-flops ( Just an example, please follow the theme, thanks guys )**

**2. Which real life star/s you want Percy to pair up within the shoot but no relationship, to get Annabeth Jelly . ( real-life) Example: Jennifer Lawrence **

**3. ( For a future Chapter) Which show should Percy Guest in? And should he sing a self written song or a cover?**

**And if a cover, what would i t be ( be specific also)**

I need your Review for this FAST. I will put credit to the chosen Wardrobe, Star and show chosen. You will be mentioned in the chapter, don't worry.

**The more suggestions I get, the closer I will get to publishing the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter by tomorrow, REVIEW a lot of suggestions!**

Oh and for giggles, try to figure out the song I used as inspiration for this chapter :D Review it also if you want.

Enjoy the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don;t own PJO nor it's characters, Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 7

Annabeth POV

When you're known to be strong, you never back down or dare to fall to your knees, you fight for what you believe and your will would drive you to victory. Although, what they say is true; nobody is perfect. We all make mistakes, some we can mend and others we regret and cannot do anything about. They say time heals all wounds, but I refuse to just let the opportunity pass by. You may be wondering to what I may be referring to. I still hold up to my heart that I could mend the relationship of Percy and I.

I still cared for him, even if he wants to move on and forget me. He's half my life and always will be, how could I have been so foolish? He was there for me every step of the way, from that first time I saw him at the big house, the animal transport, when he held up the sky for me and even kissed me underwater. He was such the romantic one, even if he could be stupid at times, like going into the arena when his Armor isn't straight, gods that boy could get hurt. Where was all that, when we were just Percy and Annabeth hanging out? To this day I still trace my lips to how he kissed me underwater, the best I've ever had. He chose me and yet I gave him away.

I buried my head on my hands and sobbed as I remember when Percy would be there to make me laugh, to annoy me and to be the best boyfriend anyone could ever have. But after last night, I almost couldn't recognize him, within that cold façade. He was taller, more muscular and the eyes were darker and colder than before. And his voice…was different, with an English hint to it. If logic serves the brain right, he went to somewhere in Europe. He himself said that his life was great and I wanted to know how. I was naturally curious, and looked up and found some News article about him, he was everywhere on the site. The press described it to be a miracle that he went on vacation on his seemingly serious career overseas, so it says. The pictures told many things, but one thing stands, he was happy while running from the press.

I remember all those times we used to sneak off and running just like that when we would meet up at the lake and kiss. He would always be so gentle and consider how I felt before him, which one could not find that easily in a person. It was his fatal flaw, Personal Loyalty. He would do anything, even sacrifice himself for the ones he loves, yet I failed to see through that. It was when Percy told me that he saw what happened at the airport, to which I could not blame him. But I had my reason.

Flashback

I had only two days before I left New York, Camp and out of all, Percy. I was bidding my farewells while packing my stuff with my siblings when out of the blue, my mother came in and we all greeted her. She smiled but motioned me to follow her, to which I did. She led me to the lake as her face grew more serious.

"Annabeth, have you finished your business here?" she said. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I heard a hint of annoyance.

"Yes mom, although I won't go without saying goodbye to Percy."  
"That stupid sea spawn? Forget about him Annabeth." I was shocked at what she said. It was enough to make me take a break from him, but to betray him like that? No way.

"You can't be serious" I told her with a questioning look. But she only returned with a glare and a warning.

"He isn't the best for you Annabeth, Blake is. Unless you want to see him as feed for my owls, break up with that sea spawn!"

"You can't do this mom! This isn't right, I LOVE HIM!"

"Annabeth, I gave you this opportunity since Blake is a lead student in the program in Barcelona. Consider this because this offer isn't for the lowly." She daunted my hubris and sadly, it worked as I followed her as we left camp.

Flashback End

How wrong I was back then, I let my fatal flaw take the best of me. And now, I don't have the bo- man I love. To him, I didn't need to be the best, since he put me on top of his priorities. We never really cared about what our parents think, but all that went away within a blink of an eye, and here I was all alone in my hotel room missing Percy.

I need him to be with me, I feel incomplete. He makes my heart beat and gave me his when we had our first kiss. He has that effect on me and to almost everyone he meets a feeling of comfort and knowing that we have him supporting what's right. And for girls like me, any one of us had been lost in Percy's eyes that were an unpredictable shade of green just like how he was. So carefree, so nice and so gentle, what more could anyone would ask? All those times we almost died, but he was there with me through it all. Whether a guinea pig, a seaweed brain or whatever he may be in his life, I will always Love him. What do I have to do to get him back, I don't want to let go. I wish he was right here beside at this moment telling me it was okay and making me smile by just flashing that lopsided grin.

What's the use of being so smart, if there is no one who's there to be funny and tells you not to be too serious? I wish I could increase not only my Intelligence Quantity but also my Emotional Quantity, so I could have thought more of how Percy would have felt, and yet here I am wanting him back. Truth be told, I may not be even worth that much to get back into Percy's life, but I'm still not over him, my beloved Seaweed Brain. For him I would risk it all, just like how he did for me…

I snapped out of my mental thoughts by an Iris-message coming from Chiron. But it wasn't that anything different, although he was glad to see me back from Spain.

"Something seems off Annabeth, is something troubling you Annabeth? "He asked, which I returned with a sad look. Chiron immediately wanted to know what got me into like this but I just smiled at my teacher for his concern.

"It's nothing Chiron, just thinking about Percy, that's all"

"Percy? You've seen him? How is he Annabeth?" I had to look down on his question; of course I had to be the one to make his favorite student leave.

"I'm so sorry Chiron, It's my fault you're worried about Percy's wellbeing"

"Annabeth, it's not like that at all! I was worried for you too when you left first and for Percy, he took it pretty hard when you left."

"I know. He made that very clear when we met last night." I said, making Chiron sigh and shake his head. "He has changed Chiron, by a lot."

"How so Annabeth?" he asked, as I described how last night's conversation went down. Chiron nodded and listened intently and became worried when we got to how he spoke about me.

"Annabeth, hear me out; Even if Percy is like that, the real one's deep inside that cold shell that he put up to protect himself. You know that his flaw is Personal Loyalty, he's bound to warm up." Chiron said to try cheering me up, but to no avail.

"Thanks for the effort Chiron, but this Percy is not like the old one, he thinks more critically than before and now wants to move on."

"Annabeth, the heart can tug the strings of the brain and the brain can tug the strings of the heart, we have to believe in what both our mind and heart agree upon. I wish you luck Annabeth" the image shimmered and then disappeared, leaving a small amount of mist in the air. And there I was, all alone all over again. After I while, I decided to go for a walk, so I hit the showers and soon got dressed.

_O_O_

New York's afternoon was albeit chilly but has a warm tint from the noon. I have to admit, Spain had me missing the city that never sleeps. Since this was his hometown too, everywhere I look reminds me of him, how he could call out a taxi cab miles away and used to guide me all around Manhattan. I just placed my hands in my pocket that were seeking for warmth, with one supposed to be held by his. Desperately trying to wave at a cab, I waved frantically at one coming in from the left. Luckily, the taxi cab stopped and then I got in.

"Chinatown please." I said to the driver as he nodded. His taxi cab seemed a bit clean, like he wanted someone to ride in this cab. I had to admire the man to his dedication to his work. Then, I saw a picture of the driver…and is that PERCY?

"Um, Sir is this…" I stuttered and he smiled at my reaction.

"Yes Miss, that's Sir Jackson, he rode in my cab earlier. He was quite the teen, when I asked for a picture, he immediately said sure." He said while telling more of the story, to which I didn't listen much. I fixed my attention on the picture, the driver and Percy standing beside each other with Percy having one hand in his hair making it look messy, the typical model pose. Most girls would kill to have a picture with Percy in this pose, he does look hot as a model in this pose, damn I'm drooling and Annabeth Chase does not drool. That is Percy's job. His hair seemed tamer since I've met him at Central park and in the picture but it still was the same Jet black hair hiding the emerald gems that are his eyes. The driver took notice of my attention on the picture and laughed.

"Yes, quite the attractive fellow he is. The woman at the place where I got that printed actually became jealous and just asked for a copy and I let her. I had a lot since Sir Jackson loved to take Pictures it seems." He said as we turned into a corner of the street.

"W-would you mind if..." he cuts my question short as he places portfolio sized photos from his compartment that are filled with different solo shot s of Percy, who might make any go-see want to take him.

"I took them since Sir Jackson said he was in the mood. And he remarked on the brilliance of angles. Keep them, I already have soft copies, and this is a gift for hearing an old man ramble on.' He said making my eyes go wide. He was in different poses but with one outfit and one extremely sexy body. How is Annabeth thinking about Percy Jackson like this?

I gave the driver a nod as we arrived at Chinatown. I wanted to ride on his taxi again so I told him I might ride on his cab again soon and then waved goodbye. Let's enjoy Chinatown, shall we?

_O_O_

This girl is STUFFED. The street and restaurant food was amazing and since the sun was slowly setting, I needed to get back before it got too dark. I got on another cab and kept the portfolio sized photos of Percy in a neat envelope, keeping them safe and untouched. I'll have to frame this later, since Percy and I will get together and this might drive me to it. And I maybe a fan of him now, but whatever, I hope Percy can forgive me though.

Speaking of the devil, it shall appear as we pass by a high-class hotel, and apparently where the infamous Percy was staying. He had good taste I must admit and he must be staying at one of the most expensive suits. What took my attention was as he was coming down from his taxi, to which I wondered why celebrities took taxis; he was being chased by the press. I admired how he just walked by and taunted the press, what a Seaweed Brain.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW for the next chapter! **

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	8. Fame, Stars and the Social Media

**Author's Note:** Chapter 8 and all. Sorry if its' a bit short, guess the last two chapters drained a lot out of me, plus fatigue. So bear with me people, I'll be back at full swing soon. I wasn't even supposed to be able to post this but I was driven by **allen r**. So thank him for the continuous drive I have at the moment to post this chapter today. SO review ( which I doubt you will) and Enjoy.

This is the start of the Romance section, and credits to **allen r** for helping with a suggestion of a part of the upcoming twists and turns in the later chapters. I appreciate the help.

The chapter might be fixed later on, so don't be surprised if this changes in the future by just a bit.

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor it's characters, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 8

Percy POV

The day started with an interesting twist yet again, with the infamous Percy Jackson falling out of bed. Clumsiness was, is and always will be my trademark, and speaking of trademarks the drop really did hurt. I slowly got up, and soon came rushing in was Jerome, with a shocked expression.

"I heard something big drop, was it the cabinet?" he said with a worried but mocking tone. I glared at him as he only laughed but then it faltered as I intensified my glare. He shrugged it off after a while and told me to hurry up and take a shower. Strict much?

I jumped into the shower and soon got out, dressed with a red striped flannel, some trousers with a pair of high top sneakers. Taking the coat on the rack, I will need this with weather outside and plus the wardrobe is on the set already so whatever I choose it wouldn't matter. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a baguette then brushing after, can't leave on a stomach, am I right?

Jerome was near the door waving frantically as I wiped the toothpaste off my mouth, I thought I was the excited one. I just followed him down the building, riding to the location of the site.

My agent was guiding me through the standard routine when we were on the route to a photo shoot, which is smile and follow. I already knew this due to the large amounts of repetitions. Crossing my arms, I just stared out the window as the driver halts to a pedestrian lane. This might take a while, so I had to distract myself since my ADHD was bound to show up. Time for some Candy Crush and Twitter.

Slowly taking a sly picture with Jerome, I pull back and fix it around for a bit and then upload it on Twitter for the fans with the caption: "Off to another Shoot #winter #teenvogue". And soon enough I opened the Candy Crush app and began playing as we hit yet another red light. And judging by Jerome's expression, he saw my tweet. This is going to be along ride I suppose.

_O_O_

We arrived at the set, and I have to say, that I may have seen the longest lines of clothes rack in my life, well at least here in New York with no bruises from Jerome luckily; I guess this is what to expect from Teen Vogue. They are really making it hard for me to choose from their past, present and proposed winter lines that I can't tell which ones I should choose from. That is until Jerome pulls me to their office by force to discuss the shoot. The director of the shoot was there who greeted me with a handshake and a smile.

"Ah, well if it isn't the British phenomenon himself, Percy Jackson. So glad you could make it." I had to blush on that remark, but just held it in and smiled at him with my signature one I might add.

"Pleasure to be here sir, thank you for having me on next month's cover."

"Ah, who else could we put, no other than the man who made the English girls move, the shoot theme has been explained to you already by your agent, correct?" I nodded, sending a quick smile to Jerome, who just shook my head while mouthing the words: "mind your ego".

"Good, now the line has been picked and all you need to do is model some of them yourself and some with our resident models, and your manager agreed that you could document events at the shoot but nothing too revealing for the public until next month. The shoot will be done inside but the temperature will be just a little wee colder because we don't want your background to melt." That got me interested; I just hope the clothes will serve me well because they have yet to fail me.

"Better get in there Percy, You'll be the prince of the ice with the chilly background you'll be working with, the line will represent something new, a gust of icy cold wind. And you're the man Percy, make it work"

"Will do Sir, now, when do we start the shoot?" but I got my answer as I got dragged into some rooms deeper into the building. I was glad that my overcoat was still on because the place was freezing, and true to the director's words the set was mostly made of Ice sculptures and white platforms with plastic trees. This will be a long day as I start my trek to the warmth of the dressing room.

_O_O_

Coming out with a rather stylish grey Tweed coat with a warm blue V-neck underneath, trousers and blue high tops, this might help the cold go away, key word is might. Although, this does look stylish even for bulky winter wear. And as soon I as arrive, the crew got ready as I tried to figure out how could I make this work, and smirked as I found shade under a fake tree and started the shoot with the director's mark. Here come the flashes of the cameras.

"Give me more 'oomph' Percy, The tweed coat is working but let me see that elegance." The director as I nodded. This will be a very long shoot.

After the period with the tweed coat, next was the overcoat and scarf combination with wind, oh boy. As soon as that giant fan rolled in the studio, I knew I was in for it. The fan made very loud emission s and it made the shoot even more difficult. But I managed to please the director as he kept shouting compliments through the wind; at least I think they were compliments.

Then came the models, and to say there shocked at me standing in the shoot looking bored was an understatement. But the squeals were postponed since we had work to do, now that I was in a pea coat with the two girls.

"Show me comfort everyone, feel that winter is your element" and after that, it got pretty great as the two models and I worked in sync, well that was until we got crazy with an angle and actually made each other fall on to the floor which was not the best idea. Why do you ask, well it's colder than the walls and the frost emanating from the ice so yeah. We got immediately and the wardrobe team had to change us into dry versions of the clothes and then continued the shoot after five minutes.

In the end, I modeled with pea coats, deep vests, cardigan for men even with V-necks and flannels which I enjoyed very much. The bonnets made me feel so fuzzy on the inside while wearing the gloves as well. And now, looking at the screen where the photos went, we had quite the number for the spread, the cover and other parts of the magazine. The models beside me smiled and stood between my shoulders while I still wore one of the modeled male cardigans with a blue V-neck underneath with brown wool trousers and dark vans, the style I would go for in the winter.

"All right everyone, that's a wrap for the shoot. Thank you guys so much, we'll be sending the thank you gifts soon. Take care everyone!" the director said, ending the New York shoot I had to attend to. But it got me thinking, what could the thank you gift be? IT doesn't matter at the moment anyway since that is for another day. I changed back to my red flannel as the two models huddled near me with their Iphones in their hands, I knew this all too well.

"Sure, girls, I'm up for pictures." They soon snapped photos with me, some wacky and some serious. It was comforting that they didn't throw themselves at me just to get a picture. It's a picture, so what if I could take it. Anyway, after that the two girls went away giggling, and as I can see they were on instagram about to share the photos. As I looked for my coat, I glanced around and couldn't find my coat anywhere. After the safari search for the damn overcoat, I found it near the entrance, while everyone looked at me weird. I was about to retort, before Jerome pulled me out of the building and into the limo. And here we go again, another scolding.

_O_O_

"You've got to be careful Percy."  
"I am, why do you think I try to keep everything a well-trained regulation hm?"  
" The instagram photo with your mother? Yeah, I had to pull out a string just to save you the trouble of a very speculative press." He said, which racked my mind again, but I knew the plan.

"A press conference? Sure. As long as they don't ask anything too hurtful, I will answer them before I get bored.

"As long as you explain the mother story and take the press slowly that you are 25% American." He said as if I was some kind of meat mixture, 25% meat and 75% British, wow that doesn't sound weird at all.

And that is what I did when we arrived to our hotel for the waiting press. Jerome got them in the multi-purpose rooms and I explained my side of the picture, I loved her too much that I would stand proud that she is my mother.

"Wow Percy, you came clean, a rarity among stars, what lead you to his decision" a female reporter asked.

"If I have you know I love my mother so much that I'm proud that she is. And I don't mind being honest to you guys every once in a while. Next question?"

"How was the shoot Percy? Should the Percy look out for Teen Vogue next month?

"Of course you guys should. And it was a blast, but no hints since that would spoil it. Any more questions?"

"Mind giving us a sample Percy of some songs?"

"Of course, what song would you woul-" I stopped as my eyes stopped dead and locked on one Person in the crowd. Blonde, Athletic with grey eyes, Annabeth. She has a hopeful smile, but it got me thinking to what reason she may have to see my press con here.

"Are you alright Percy?" a reporter asked, but I couldn't speak as that familiar feeling came back.

My heart beats faster as I stare intently upon Annabeth, who once was my Wise Girl.

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	9. Harmony: Music and Melody of the Heart

**Author's Note**: Chapter 9, where I break my own record for chapter lengths yet again. It's the least I could to for yesterday's crappy chapter, and tell me what you think even though I know most of you won't. It would help. Oh and song choice is not mine, a request by a friend of mine.

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Anything. Not PJO or it's characters nor the song used in this chapter. All rights are to the respective owners and none from me, just the plot of the story.

Chapter 9

Percy POV

Annabeth was in the crowd filled with press, but she came and sat down with some of my fans at the back. I felt my knees go weak like jelly, why did I ever feel this way. I kept my composure in front of the press early on, why can't I now? Seeing her made my heart skip a beat and made me extremely nervous, I thought I was fine? All these thoughts are giving me a headache…

"Percy…? Have you decided what song you will be singing?" the reporter asked as the fans coming and were here listened intently.

"Oh, hum, sorry about that. I think I will sing…" Having a quick internal debate, I decided if I should just cover a song or sing an original? Annabeth was one of those waiting to hear my voice, maybe since she hasn't heard it for so long, I could understand. I…She still holds my heart even after everything and it hurts me to try to be happy, and to see her in pain. The trip overseas did help me forget the pain but not remove the feeling. It's hard to admit…but I still love her, but I can't be with her since I can't muster up myself to do so. It's too hard, but I better at least express it to her, I don't want to see her cry another single tear for me, because she should be happy not wallowing over a mere foolish boy.

I was taken from my thoughts by Jerome tapping my shoulder and motioning to the press and to sit on the chair next to a piano in the middle of the stage. "How did that get there?" my brain thought, an effect of ADHD, but I just might have not noticed.

"Oh, I was distracted, pardon me. Since I found out that in some way I have American blood, how about I do a cover of an American artist, no?" I asked the audience as I sat down on the chair in front of the piano, earning a round of applause and several flashes from the cameras.

I looked at the piano and marveled at its handiwork, the hotel outdid itself. Along with the guitar, the piano was one of the key instruments at the start of my career. It was a sleek-looking black with the keys at an elegant white, a simple design but elegant. Whenever I felt confused and even after the night I met Annabeth again, a good jamming with this could make me feel happy in an instant. As I positioned my fingers on the proper position and got ready, I looked at her directly in the eye before looking down and start playing something familiar. And soon enough, the girls at the back started the usual shouts as they got their recorders out and ready to record the song. Here we go again I guess.

* * *

Annabeth POV

I have to admit, I wanted to see Percy again so I came there the fastest I could and waited intently. He was answering some questions when I came in, and he had the same old shocked seaweed brain expression. I had to chuckle at that, but just took my seat as Percy began fidgeting with himself and the dark and calculating green that the girls behind me were swooning for. I couldn't help but feel jealous, that one day Percy will be with the girl he loves and it's not me.

He seemed to be pulled out of his thought to only go back as he seemed to decide what song he would play. I had to get used to this, Percy wasn't always the thinker, and he was always the impulsive one who acts depending on the situation. Basically, now he seem to have one of the most admirable judgments I've seen. Soon enough he stared at me, with a look of hurt and worry? That was new, I thought he was happy and wanted to move on, yet I couldn't get why he kissed me so passionately that night though. Staring into those emerald orbs made me so happy, to the extent that I didn't know why. But he soon looked down which made me sad but he started playing the piano.

I assumed it was a gift from Lord Apollo since the music sounded so divine, that everyone in the room had taken the liberty to drop everything and listen. Who knew the master swordsman was also the pianist? He was getting into it as he played the beginning as I wondered what he was playing. The song sounded so familiar, and I could tell the girls beside me that they too were thinking what the song could be. I wasn't until he started singing did I know what the song was.

"It never crossed my mind at all, that's what I tell myself..." Percy's angelic voice started the song and I knew the song, and he was right he would cover an American artist. It was by David Archuleta, but why this song Percy?

"What we had has come and gone, you're better off with someone else" I could see the slightest sob from Percy as I too started to hold back my tears. Percy was singing this song, and I couldn't help myself from tearing up.

"It's for the best I know it is but I see you, Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside"

"And I turn around, you're with him now, I just can't figure it out" I had to look down since Percy was starting to look up from the keys and right to the audience, I can't let him see me like this.

"Tell me why you're so hard to forget, Don't remind me, I'm not over it,  
Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth, I'm just a little too not over you, not over you" And there he goes, staring at me and making my heart beat at an abnormal rate. And then I noticed it, only the ones with sharp eyes could see the slightest tear escape from his eyes.

"Seaweed Brain…" I started to say but Percy continued to sing the rest of the song, with the girls waving with the tune.

"Aren't memories supposed to fade? What's wrong with my heart?"  
"Shake it off, let it go. Didn't think it'd be this hard"

"Should be strong, movin' on but I see you. Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside  
and I turn around, you're with him now. I just can't figure it out" Then he starts the chorus again, and as far as I could tell, the press was enjoying the performance. Oh Percy…

"Maybe I regret everything I said. No way to take it all back, yeah  
Now I'm on my own, how I let you go  
I'll never understand, I'll never understand!" he hit the high note and the girls went clapping, and I just kept on holding my hands over my heart, he was certainly tugging on the heart-strings.

When he finished, a standing ovation was given and he just stood up and wiped what appeared to be tears as they cascaded down Percy's face. I've never seen this from Percy, not at all.

As soon as he had finished, Percy excused himself out of the room as the press followed him suit but stopped when Percy shuts the door of the room on them, with his agent trying to draw attention to him. He was answering their questions but I had no intention of listening unlike the rest of the girls beside me so I quietly slipped out and tried to look for the star who had just sang his heart out to the people in the room.

_O_O_

The hotel lobby was eerily quiet; enough to even give me the creeps. Maybe even the hotel staff was out to see Percy's performance and was returning as he walked out. Speaking of which I couldn't find said celebrity and already feeling worried for him. If I were a celebrity, where would I go for a cool down? As I looked around, I found myself looking around near the end of the first floor, where I saw only but a janitor's closet. And obviously, I heard shuffling near the door and walked cautiously towards it. You could never be too sure in the mortal world, so I took out my dagger as I approached the door.

"I wonder what the mortals will think I'm holding" I thought to myself, as the ADHD acts up, again.  
As I reached up and grabbed the door knob, I slowly twisted it and got pulled into the pitch black room. I could tell that something held me tight, making me drop my dagger. Then, I felt it, something cold and sharp under my neck. My hands were bound and I was threatened to lose my head, isn't that great? Coming up as a surprise, I was surprised to find that the sharp object aimed at my neck was glowing a faint bronze light, a celestial bronze sword.

"Who are you monster? Come to get me after all these years? I don't think so." a voice said, but I recognized it.

"Gods Percy, It's me Annabeth!" I said to him trying to get out of his grip that began to hurt my arms, he was as strong as ever.

"How can I be sure you're not a monster posing as her?" he said unsure. Really? He thought I was an ugly attacker, Jeez that hurt.

"Percy, let me go, it's really me, Wise girl!" I could tell that he was doubtful but he let go and we used Riptide as a light source since our little tussle apparently broke the bulb.

"What are you doing here Annabeth? I thought you were a monster after me" he said worried. Always the caring one I suppose.

"I should be asking you that Percy, you walk out the room into a Janitor's closet? Talk about anti-climactic" I said to him while chuckling, but he looked down.

"Oh shut it Annabeth" he said throwing a mop to my face, much to my shock.

"Did…you really mean what you sang back there Percy?" I asked trying to move the mop out of my face.

"I…I…" he stammered. I could easily tell that it wasn't easy for him, so I only did the natural instinct I had with these kinds of situations, I hugged him. Just like the hug in Central Park, he stiffened at first and didn't move for a while. Difference this time is, he hugged back and broke down into tears.

I was honestly surprised, but comforted Percy as he released his emotions and when he seemed to quiet down, he broke free and wiped the tears in his eyes and gave a small smile.

"I needed that…thank you" he said, and I interjected right after.

"Don't thank me Percy, it's the least I can do after what happened, I hope we could cross this bridge…together?"

He looked down and began playing with the hilt of his sword and began thinking. I was getting a bit scared since before he didn't think that much of his actions. Overseas travel can change some people, and the evidence was right in front of me.

"Ever since the day you left for Spain, I swore to myself that you would always be in my heart no matter what it may take. I was still loyal even after what happened, until I met you again. I let my emotions cloud my judgment and I said things that I regret. Believing I could move on and be happy was all but a front because the pain of being alone was still there no matter how long I wait for it to be healed. I'm so sorry Annabeth, I never meant anything I said." He said, as he held my hands tight while looking at him, drawing a worried look from the son of the sea.

"It's funny because, I should be the one to Apologize, since I did forget that you would do anything for me since you loved me. I regret that moment every single moment up to his because I felt half dead without you. You hold my life Percy; you have my heart and always will be!" Then there was awkward silence with only my sobs heard.

I noticed he wasn't looking at me and instead was more interested on the designs of the closet. So I decided to get up and leave, until he held my arm. I looked at him, but his eyes seem to glow with worry and then I asked him.

"Don't go, please." he sounded so broken and hurt

"Listen Percy, I know you're confused so I won't bother you any longer about our rela-" he cut my answer short as he kissed me, with the same ferocity as before. Even with the force, he was still as gentle as I began to kiss back. He dropped Riptide as it made a clattering noise and moved his hands towards my hips, as I laced mine on his neck. Gods, I missed kissing him so much, and there was hope at the end of the rain. After what seemed like a long time, we pulled back and he had the biggest and goofiest smile I knew him for.

"Gods Annabeth, of all the places we make-out, it would have to be next to a dirty mop" he joked, the fun-loving Percy shows, but I could tell he was still cautious of his movements.

"Don't worry, Percy. It won't be like last time, we will be better, far more than before. We could finally begin again; it's something anew for both of us." I could see the faintest smirk on him as he held my hand, as he tried to open the door.

"Don't you think that you're making a lot of dangerous stunts on your career Percy? Let's try to be logical and keep our relationship a secret from everyone for now."

"True, they may still be shocked of the revelation of my identity."

"Since when did you become so smart?" I questioned but he retorted a valid response.

"I've always been smart Annabeth, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut it Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, I'm very influential, that hurts you know. I could ask the security to escort you out of this building if I wanted to." He tried to scare me. Honestly, I thought his dark side would have been entertaining, but I may have yet to see it.

"Hm, It's either I can't think of you coming up with evil plots or you may still have yet to scare me"

"Oh just you wait Annabeth." He said before he pinned me to the wall. What could Seaweed brain be up to? Then I started to panic when his eyes darkened and a crazed look appeared on his face when he drew out Riptide and pointed the end at me. I tried to reach to reach my dagger but failed. I was about to questioned Percy what was he doing when his eyes lightened up as he was on the floor, laughing like an idiot. I could not believe I fell for one of his traps.

"You're face is priceless, OH GODS that was worth any punch or injuries you would throw at me."

"I'm going to kill you PERSEUS JACKSON!" I shouted but he held a hand on my mouth and told me to keep quiet. We heard shuffling and took whatever we could to barricade the door of the closet and stood silently in the dark once more. Once the coast was clear, Percy sat down calmly, but not without a dagger pointed to his throat

"I told you I would get even, Athena always has a plan" he just chuckled as he stood up carefully and placed my hand aside and looked at me with that wolf stare but with a comforting smile. I didn't know how to react to that, but I couldn't move to where I was but felt fine since his smile was so comforting. Gods Perseus, the things you make me feel about you.

"How about I make it up then Annabeth?" he asked before we shared yet another heated kiss, it must be the three-year gap between these. I missed him and now he's back and all I need to do know is to make it up to him and make him trust me again, to win back his loyalty.

We will stand together, but careful of his career. I'm sure soon there will be a right time when we could reveal our relationship. I trust him enough because I know inside both my mind and heart that he is and always will be the only one who will have my heart.

We broke the kiss and finally got out of that dank closet and back outside, although his wall came up since we had to keep our status a secret.

"I'll meet you over at Starbucks tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Won't people notice?"

"Nah. I'm known for going to café's with friends and fans every once in a while, just to tick my agent off. Speaking of my agent, he will be pissed that I left the press all to him but hey I don't care."

Oh the Seaweed Brain. I could only shudder to think how much for a beat down he was in from his agent. And there he was trying to keep the press in as they slowly got out one by one. We nodded to each other and shared one last short kiss goodbye for tonight and agreed to meet there by 10, because just like before, he wakes up late.

Like the Hero he is, he runs off with a grin to save his agent from the impending press.

And he's my hero too.

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	10. Coffee Date: Burns, Pain & Agent Trouble

**Author's Note:** Hurrah, Chapter 10 yay. Many apologies if this chapter, isn't the greatest of date chapters, it's awfully cold and stormy where I live. But, I managed to pull out a chapter right? So at least you guys have something to read while I try to snuggle up with a blanket and watch the news for updates on the monsoon. #PrayforPH

Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter and Reviews will be appreciated, especially constructive criticism. If there's a problem, don't be afraid to send a PM. I understand.

_Note: I'll be writing a new crossover so go check that out in my profile if you could when its posted. It would be nice but don't force yourself._

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO nor its characters, Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 10

**Percy POV**

Time to save Jerome from the press yet again I suppose. As I came back into the room, Jerome waved at me to help disperse the press, with some answers and a little shove. When we say little shove, we meant pushing them so hard that we show that we don't like them. After all of that was settled, the janitors came in with cleaning materials since the event was done. Jerome gave me the evil eye but I only returned a clueless expression. I was in for another ride I suppose.

He was starting his rants and complaints about leaving him with the press, but I couldn't care and just gave Annabeth a quick smile and went up to our suite.

"You are in so Much trouble the press even speculated why you were so emotional during that song!" he kept rambling and flooding out the elevator music. Can't Jerome give me a break?

"Jerome, There's no harm done, so just chill out. The public is supposed to be suspicious of what I do and say since I am on a high-profile."

"You should still be careful Percy, I'm your manager, this is what I have to do."

" I consider you as a brother Jerome, never forget that. Now, how about we blow off some steam" I said as we walked from the elevator to our suite. And the night ended with Jerome giving me even more scolding and a gaming session that lasted until midnight. I had to go to bed soon since I had plans for tomorrow.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

I have to admit, meeting a celebrity at a coffee shop is a bit odd and talk about never racking. I just decided to wear a simple shirt and pants with an overcoat since the weather was frightful outside. As I looked on my watch, I noticed it was 10 minutes passed 10 already and Percy was nowhere to be seen. How predictable if I do say so myself. Perhaps the king sized bed and the cold weather knocked the beast into a deep slumber huh? I decided to wait a bit more before leaving, since I knew Percy keeps his word. And true enough, a snow drenched boy in an overcoat rushes in with his hood on and looks frantically around. I waved to him and he came to my table and we took off into the corner table of the shop.

I took my time to see him and he was cold to touch and he seemed to be freezing, how cold was it outside. We took our seats and I gave him a heated kiss, to warm the poor thing up. I got him good since I noticed he wasn't ready. But soon, he recovered and began playing with my hair, but broke away for air.

"My daily kiss, many thanks Annabeth." He said which got me confused. Daily kiss, did that mean girls kiss him every day?

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I'm glad to see my girlfriend here again. How was your evening?" Then we began to mingle with the events that went by, since it was our first date back as a couple. Even if it was secret, at least I was with Percy again. He was so warm with the freezing temperature outside. At one point, we just stayed quiet as lover boy over there played with my hair yet again.

"Are you sure that this is safe Percy? Celebrities are not like this to hang out with nobody's"

"Annabeth, You're special. And I believe if we can run from monsters, we can outrun mortals."  
He said with a confident tone. Damn Percy. I just snuggled near him but he then tapped my shoulder seeming to want some coffee. I can read it from his eyes, or did he want pancakes?

SO, I got up and ordered two decafs. But as I waited for them the waitress looked at me as if I had something on my face. I guess she saw me make out with Percy.

"Had fun with your boyfriend? You were so passionate." She asked a bit irritated. I had to apologize and she just nodded and handed the two decafs to me. I walked back to Percy, who sat on the table with legs sprawled over the sofa seat.

"Move it Seaweed Brain or I'll spill this coffee on you"

"I wouldn't do that Annabeth. One, I'm a star. Second, I can easily deflect it back at you. Forgetting something?" Oh, he was a son of Poseidon. So he had control over water, damn.

"Just move and let me sit" he sat properly but then laced his arms around me with a smile. He snuggled up to me as I placed the coffee down.

"I'm glad you're back. I hope we could be as happy as before." He still didn't trust me yet, but this was a start. I just nuzzled my head toward shim as we embraced each other. We stayed in that position until I felt something warm against my hand…it was so comforting and it feels like feathers run- OW THAT HURTS. I looked at my hand to see my coffee floating on my hand with Percy still in his position but with an amused smirk. The sly little sea spawn.

"Gotcha." He said as he cooled the coffee to heal my burn. I just looked unamused at him and just shook my head, why was he so irresistible? I just laughed with him and slowly took my cup of decaf. I looked at Percy in the eyes and gave him a kiss, and pouring the coffee where it hurts the most. I could feel him panic and in pain when we were kissing and he broke off to see his pants all wet with coffee and his girlfriend laughing her ass off.

"Where's that control now, oh mighty son of Poseidon?"

"Sneaky, very sneaky Daughter of Athena." He said with a low growl as he dried himself up beneath the table.

"You know you love me" I said as he pulled me closer with an angry look.

"That I do, you're so lucky this celebrity thinks you're hot." I had to blush on that as he got me good.

"You're so lucky that you're hot and fit or I wouldn't forgive you for that little burn" I warned him but he just shrugged it off as he pulled out his phone and began to take pictures, life was good.

But why do I feel like I was being watched?

**Jerome POV**

Percy has been careless lately, not like his usual self. With my observations, he had been distracted by something and was feeling happier than usual, not that I wouldn't mind. This morning had peaked my interest since Percy was rushing it seemed to go somewhere. I checked his room and sure enough, he opened his closet and took out all the clothes until he found one he liked. I could hear him rush to take a shower but couldn't help but feel worried, what was he up to?

I pretended to be busy with my breakfast plate as Percy struggled to put on his over coat. As he waved goodbye, I finished my food and followed him but out of his sight. But I have to admit, he runs faster than I do. What kind of exercise does he do to perform that well? I followed him as he burst through the doors of the nearby Starbucks branch. "What the heck is he doing here?" I thought to myself as I saw him sit next to a girl.

Did he escape me to try to flirt with a fan? You have to be kidding me right? Apparently so as they kissed right on their seats. I was careful to stay at a far table, but to where I could see them too. They seemed to be comfortable with each other, since they mingled about their lives.

A lot of questions raced through my brain, who was this girl and why does Percy feel so at peace with her? Based on my experience, he had been so cold against girls unless he was on camera. He told me it was a story for another time and this would have been a good time to explain.

It was pretty much the same date with the blonde chick buying coffee with Percy's card. And they kissed yet again, until the show got interesting. When Percy spilled the coffee on the girl, I couldn't help but smile. Nobody messes with the dude. I had to control myself though, I couldn't blow my cover but it was too good. That thought went downhill when the girl tricked Percy into a kiss as she spilled her coffee to the 'area'. That had to hurt for sure since the coffee was steaming hot. Then came the compliments, just great. Inflate the celebrity's ego won't you?

After that, I decided to make my presence known to the two, but not without catching them by surprise. So I carefully walked up to them as they were kissing and then cleared my throat. The couple broke the kiss with scared faces and faced me, to which I couldn't help but smirk.

"I'm sorry Percy but I couldn't help but interfere while ah…you were eating her face out. It's rude you know" I said in a hush tone, not to give away Percy's location.

"How much did you hear Jerome?" Percy asked with a tone of fear. I simply smiled and said "The whole thing"

Percy looked worried and he mustered up courage. "Promise us that you will not tell a soul about this until the news sizzles down, okay?" I nodded and sat down with the two.

"When were you going to tell me of your date, Percy?" I asked him, to which the two started blushing.

"This is Annabeth Jerome. Jerome, this is Annabeth, my…" he seemed to be thinking what words to use but answered quickly.

"She is my Girlfriend." I wasn't surprised since a few minutes ago; they were eating each other's face out.

"Please, don't tell any soul this. If we do, this is your client's career at the risk. We should be wise and wait for the right time." Quite the smart one, Percy does have good taste. I assured them that their secret is safe with me, as we continued the conversation as if nothing happened.

I have to admit though; the two definitely have chemistry and complement each other well. And I don't think I've seen Percy this happy and relaxed in the span of being his agent. But hey, the star's life is supposed to be full of work, but Percy pulls it off with catching the attention of the public.  
I just hope the couple doesn't mind me staying near them, but I have to. It's the least they could do since I did catch them in the act without telling me so yeah. But after a while I did leave, since I had a lot of work to do and let Percy rest for the day since we had nothing planned today.

And as I leave I could see the two happy with each other and happily making out.

I just hope they weren't disturbing too many people.

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	11. Seaweed Brain's Plan(The Filler Chapter)

**Author's Note**: The Dreaded Chapter 11, The Filler Chapter. Oh Dear, what happened? Well, I kind of went nuts with another idea so check that out on my profile if you want. Or hate me for the suckiest chapter ever.

**Updates will change since It will be alternating between this and my other story. Meaning if this is not updated within the day, then my other story should be updated.**

I'm not going to ask for some anymore. Enjoy the Chapter instead. And Apologies if it's not up to par or a good chapter update. I hope I could post a good one soon enough. Probably Tomorrow or the day after, depends. I might improve this chapter, key word: might. And again, it depends.

Chapter 11

Percy POV

To have your agent watch you for about 30 minutes with your secret girlfriend definitely isn't the best thing in the world. I love the guy, but I wanted to spend some time with Annabeth and he kind of made that difficult. But when he left, we happily celebrated with yet another kiss. And then I noticed she had my phone, where did she learn that trick?

What shocked me the most is what she was doing, but uploading a picture of me with the spill of coffee on my pants, rude!

"ANNABETH!" I practically shouted at her, but she only laughed and kept on going on my Instagram and then uploading it. I was doomed.

"How will your fans react Seaweed Brain? And I suggest we get out of here, who knows what your fans can do just to find you." She was right, especially those die-hard ones.

So we took our leave, but I had to wear my hood since walking around without it would only mean trouble. I held Annabeth's hand in mine and we hoped nobody saw me right now, because of what Annabeth posted. I will make sure to get her back for that.

"Where do you want to go Wise Girl?" I asked Annabeth as she seemed preoccupied with the responses of my fans. It hurt me a bit, and that could totally work as revenge. Who knew this Seaweed brain could think of a devious plan worthy of Athena? Time to set my plan into action.

"Depends on where you want to go Percy. I'm fine with anywhere." Perfect, now to lead her down the Jackson revenge.

"How about I show you the suite where I'm staying? I haven't really shown it to you yet." She nodded and I called the Limo driver and I gave her some shades just in case some paparazzi try to take pictures. I lace my arm around her and give her one of the best smiles I could give, trying to set her in a good mood. She smiled back as the limo came in perfect time, since they never want to arrive late again since they didn't want an endless amount of off-key music in the earpieces? I smiled at our driver and gave him a warning look and he visibly shuddered, earning an evil laugh from me. Annabeth looked at me funny but I just kissed her as assurance. We took off for the suite and arrived minutes after, but not without sending the driver into a nervous expression. Cutting the chit-chat, we soon arrived at the suite.

It was nothing too grand for Jerome's standards, just a three room sweet with TV, kitchen and luxury bathroom. It comes with a view of the skyline and complimentary room service if wished. Annabeth sat on the plush sofa and gawked at what my suite was during my stay here.

"I could only guess what you're home in the UK is. This place is already screaming rich all over it."

"Of course it does Wise Girl, if you can afford it, buy it right?"

She just shook her head at my impulsive attitude. "You're still the stupid boy I loved, good to know."  
I visibly got annoyed, but it was all part of the plan. I let out short breaths and just casually took a glass filled with water and looked annoyed. I got the response I wanted as Annabeth stood up and became worried at my expression. Then, for added effects, I dropped the glass looking bored and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Percy…? Are you-"

"Save it Annabeth, I shouldn't have done it." Acting skills finally paid off this time. Good advice for people out there, when you know how to act, use it to get even.

"Percy...I didn't mean to call-"

"Don't talk to me. I thought I could trust you, why would you do this. Give me some time to think."

After that, I set my plan into motion. I 'stomped' to my room and then shut the door, grabbing the glue out of my desk and the powder off the rack of trash. You may be wondering what the rack of trash is. It's basically a pile from Jerome and my fans that could kill, annoy or harm me in ways possible. And sure enough I found talcum powder, Perfect. All I need now is something slippery…

AHA. Found it, some liquid soap. Now I will need things Annabeth will hate besides spiders, because I don't want to repeat that time in camp. Looking around my room, I couldn't find anything, so I had to improvise.

After minutes of rummaging, I figured a one-way trip to the hamper in the bathroom would be nice revenge. The coffee hurt enough but does she need to insult me? Let's see how she likes this; it was now the part to get her inside the room. What could be more convincing, shouting of an attack or to hurry if I had an accident?

I set the talcum powder on the floor along with the liquid soap. Tied some rope together and angled the trajectory perfect to send annabeth right into the clothes bin. I also had to make sure I had both clean and dirty clothes in there if you know what I mean. Time to start this contraption.

"ANNABETH HELP! GET IN MY ROOM QUICK!" I shouted on the top of my lungs as I sat on my bed and pulled a magazine across my face. Annabeth came rushing in through the door and slipped on the talcum powder and right into the dirty clothes. Score one for Perseus Jackson.

I could hear her muffled screams as she tried to get her head out of the dirty laundry and had glue all over her head with different kinds of my dirty laundry glued to her. She was steaming mad and wanted to slit my throat, but I only returned with an evil grin. If you observe very closely, you could see her glare soften and just stared at me.

"See Ananbeth, I'm not stupid. You fell for my trap and now have my dirty clothes all over you."

"Oh Ha-ha. Yeah, make me head stuck in your dirty shirts, yeah Nice" I had to smile at that, wasn't my decision to look at.

"Oh you know you love this Prankster"  
"I doubt it now though. I thought this would be hard, that was a total understatement."

I helped her get the glue off and swept the talcum powder on the floor and sat her down the bed and explained how I planned this so quickly. She admits it was good but she had many suggestion s on why it's not the best. I think I fell asleep on the 3rd reason since I wanted to kiss her not hear her drone. She shook me awake and continued but I had other plans. I got on top of her and made her lie down on the bed.

"You are quite the annoying one Mr. Jackson. You should be punished."

"Quite. But consider my offers Ms. Chase." I said as I kissed her passionately and held her close. Another Make-out session I suppose. He even took the liberty of removing my sweater and reached her hand inside my shirt as I played with her hair. WE stopped soon enough though, with Annabeth panting next to me.

"Have you considered my offer?" I asked her, trying to see if that worked.

"You're lucky I love you." I grinned and hugged her, I am such a fool.

I guess I showed Annabeth what I do every day as a star and I have to say, she beats me in rhythmic games. I am never playing Guitar hero with her ever again. I even showed her my guitar and marveled at the gift from Lord Apollo. We even sang duets and recorded some for future references.

We sat down and decided to watch some news, until we came across a channel that was dedicated solely on showbiz. And soon enough Karma showed its ugly face and there on-screen was the Instagram photo Annabeth took showing the coffee spill.

"Today's hot scoop is about the Brit-American Artist Percy Jackson having a rather cute incident with his coffee. This was posted on his Instagram account to whom everyone suspects that his agent took the picture and uploaded it. The fans seemed to love it and coming from this reporter, he does look rather cute when embarrassed." I visibly paled as Annabeth spills popcorn as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh Cheer up Percy, at least they think you're cute." She said with a sly smile and I returned with a look of pure anger and soon pushed that bowl of popcorn out of her hands and glared a t her, with an all too familiar tug in my gut as the water on the counter shifted.

"Percy…" she was too late since I drenched her in orange juice and Ginger ale while I just poured water over me.

"I guess we're even then Annie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." I got her good and she just shook her head, thinking how much of a seaweed brain I was.

I might be a Seaweed Brain, But I'm a Proud Seaweed Brain.  
**-ZephyrSurfer**


	12. Flustered Bonding with the Model

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, Chapter 12 is here! I'm not going to delay it too much so Enjoy the chapter! And if you want to say anything, feel free to do so.

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor its characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 12

**Annabeth POV**

You could never hate the seaweed brain and I'm glad I could bring a smile to his face, even if his dirty garments are on me. Oh and my advice for the people out there: When your boyfriend stuffs your head into his dirty hamper, Do not look or smell anything in there. Imagine a dark and stinky place with his dirty clothes all around you, on second thought don't go farther than that. The seaweed brain though has some posh and nice looking clothes but don't ask me details on what else did I see, I will just mention the clothes and that's it.

Speaking of Percy, where was he? He said that he'll just go and get something from the kitchen fifteen minutes ago and he hasn't returned. I got up from the bed since I was bored with just looking around his stuff and began looking into his phone. Photos of us...Jerome and…oh dear Zeus, why does he have a lot of photos by himself? Dear gods Perseus, you have a lot explaining to do. Without looking at where I was going, I bumped into him while he was carrying something. I could see chips that he held carefully with both hands but looked horrified at what I saw.

Let me start from the top, which he had a face of utter disbelief while looking down. He clearly didn't like what was all over his shirt with some going on the inside said shirt. It was hot melted cheese that was all over his shirt, with some seeping into his chest. I looked at Percy with a sorry expression, but that went away when he started removing his flannel, then his undershirt. Oh dear gods he was even more chiseled than the last time I saw him shirtless. Annabeth…do not think about that of seaweed brain.

He then grabbed a towel to wipe off the cheese that seeped into parts that I don't want to look or even think about it. He does look hot like this, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ANNABETH? He seemed to stop for a while, and a smirk.

"You know, I wanted to share the cheese and chips with you Annabeth."

"Isn't that not allowed for your diet? I mean, a model can't have anything fatty" It was true, that had me stumped which was rare for children of the Goddess of Wisdom. He laughed and just placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want to look like those weirdo body builders, but I need to keep in good shape. These muscles are nice and all but I don't want to develop them too much. The ones I have are fine enough, but I have to maintain this for you, isn't that right Wise girl?" he asked me but I focused my attention to not look or drool at my shirtless boyfriend. He was ripped but not too much with a nice 6-pack. Dear Gods why did he have to torment me? He walked up closer to me as I shuddered; he towered over me after all. His figure…was irresistible, damn. He saw my nervousness and just smirked as he showed off his 6-pack in front of me with a triumphant smile but I snapped out of it and just pushed him away and went back into the room.

I sat on the bed with my heart beating too fast, and how did Percy have that effect on me? Speaking of which, he came in without his top on.

"I'm here to get a shirt. Don't worry." He casually strode towards to his hamper and threw his flannel in and grabbed a soft green t-shirt and a sweatshirt. All in all he looked comfortable at home, and here I am looking as flustered as ever after that little scene. I soon found an arm across my shoulders with a huge grin on him.

"Did I make the big bad Annabeth scared just because of my pack? I hope not." I had to roll my eyes on that one.

"Don't inflate your ego too much young man. Nobody likes a cocky star."

"I know, I'm just teasing, Admit it, you like my model body. I'll even let you read these" he placed a stack of magazines on my lap, with him on the cover. I have absolutely no idea why he kept copies but I had to agree with him, I loved him for both his personality and loyalty along with the physical features.

"I have to take a call for a second, excuse me Annabeth." He said to me as I nodded and then he walked out of the room. I looked at the magazines and decided that I would read through some of them. My first choice was with Percy on the cover with a plush toy bear with a white motif. He held the bear cub plushie on his hands and hugged it tight with the cutest smile that any girl would die to see. It seemed to be about Valentine month and Percy was posing for single valentines. Aw how sweet of him, he even answered an interview. Says that he liked going out with friends but not on a serious relationship which is the complete opposite of what's happening right now.

The next one was with other teen models posing for a sports brand. It comes as a sixth sense but I figured he was posing for the swim wear and that he was. He looked like a lifeguard all right, and I could tell he enjoyed the shoot as well since this one was a summer photo shoot.

The third one was for a fall outtake, a thanksgiving American style too. It was the typical teen line so this wasn't anything new and I had to admit Percy did know how to choose the right gigs. Among the magazines were random interviews and opinions from Percy. From the wackiest to the albeit silliest comments he made on each of the magazines made me laugh every single time.

Out of the blue, I came to the thought if Percy actually visited our friends at camp. But at the rate of his schedule, he seemed to not have the time. I might have to convince him one time to even come with me and visit the camp; I know he missed his father that much.

It took a bit more time and three more magazine browsing later before Percy came back. That must be one important call to last that long. I have no idea what they talked about but I could see the worry in Percy's eyes.

What could have happened?

* * *

**Percy POV**

I had to leave Annabeth for a little while since Jerome was calling from the studio, probably on what I'm supposed to do next. I excused myself form Annabeth. Answering my phone, I greeted Jerome with one note of falsetto, earning a yelp.

"DO NOT do that Percy! Jeez, of all the things. Anyway, it's a good thing you answered fast since I have some news for you both good and bad."

"I want to hear the good news first since I have this feeling that I am going to dread what's the bad news." As if I was right, Jerome faltered for a bit but told me the good news.

"Your stay in New York will last a few more weeks since you will do some guest appearances, apparently some interviews and a movie role" whoa. That is a lot of work up for me; I just hope I don't collapse out of exhaustion when I actually need to finish all of that work. I composed myself and agreed to Jerome and told him to not overwork me too much because this star wants to spend time with his girlfriend. Speaking of which, what could the Bad news be?

"And the Bad News Percy is, well after that, you'll be back in the UK. It's roles to be played there for about a year or so." That is not good, and I will not agree to that.

"I will not agree to that Jerome. As you found out, I have a girl here in New York and I am not letting go of that very easily." I said with confidence but I could Jerome shook his head.

"Percy, please understand. I'm doing this for your contract, you do know that breaking a contract could send you to jail, right?" he was right, but I don't want to leave Wise Girl here. Also, New York is my home turf which I wasn't ready to leave just yet. I haven't seen the sights yet.

"I need some time to think and respect my decisions Jerome. I can't leave Annabeth just like that, and plus New York seems so interesting this time of year, don't you think?"

"Fine Percy, just this once but mind you, after the movie role, you will need to go back to the UK. Got that?"

"Yes mother. Whatever." I dropped the call and became really worried, is my numbers here in New York really numbered? I mean, I knew it from the start but I didn't know that I would get back together with Annabeth. But I don't regret it, I mean look at how happy I am right now. I love to see her face every time I try to make her laugh, because it's been far too long and I've missed that.

Walking back into the room, I tried my best to try and smile in front of my Wise Girl as she browsed though the past magazine compilation I had. Having ones that had you on the cover in a collection was weird but I'm proud of my work. I sat right beside her and just hugged her gently and trying to get the fact that I'm not staying in New York after the roles I have to do.

"What did you and Jerome talked about back there? Sounded serious."

"If you only knew Annabeth. There was good news and bad news to what Jerome told me" she nodded and wanted me to continue what I was saying. I explained what Jerome told me and just stayed right beside her and stayed silent for a while.

"I promise Annabeth, I will find a way. I will. Don't worry."

"I'll hold that up on you Percy. I trust you just as much as you trust me." I had to smile at that. I played with her hair and stared at her stormy gray eyes that seem to have the hint of happiness I loved. She seemed to think about something before she asked me a question.

"Hey Percy, What are we doing tomorrow?" Good question. It was another day until the next thing I had to attend so we could go out again tomorrow. I wanted to see New York again so I told her we would take a tour of New York. She seemed glad and just hugged me tight.

"You're the best Percy."

"Oh, stop making me blush. You keep hugging me since you wanted to feel the pack huh?" She pulled out of the hug and blushed beet red as I laughed so hard.

"NO! What are you talking about Percy?" She backed away for a minute but I only stared at her with admiration. I loved her since she was so perfect to me, and I swore I will be loyal to her and only her. I got her hand and held it close to my heart.

"I love you Annabeth." She smiled and did the same with my hand.

"I Love you Perseus." Did she really just use my first name? I will get her for that one. I slyly lowered her hand to my stomach as she gasped. I smirked evilly as she began to pull her hand away but I kept it there.

"There you go; you want to feel the pack so there you go. Three years of hard work paid off Annabeth." She was blushing mad right now and then managed to pull her hand out as she seemed to be flustered. I smirked evilly and just kissed her right there.

Life was good and you will never mess with Percy Jackson, unless you're Annabeth Chase.

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	13. Life is Bittersweet

**Well Hey Everyone. Chapter 13 and still updating daily! It's a Bitter-sweet chapter and I thought to add a twist to make Percy and Annabeth's situation and dates more interesting. Enjoy the Chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor it's characters! Rick Riordan does!

Chapter 13

**Annabeth POV**

Being quite the gentleman himself, Percy offered to take me home later that night. It was fun staying at his suite but I didn't have any clothes packed and I didn't want to be bother to Percy of worrying about that part. And plus, I think I had enough fun with him today overall, but I have stay away from glue, cheese and shirtless Percy along with his clothes. I had way too much of those today. Soon enough, he opened the door of the limo and we took off for my hotel room.

Looking out the window, the city was illuminated by different neon signs and street lights. My eyes were heavy and I wanted to sleep so badly right now, but I couldn't try since there was a hunk of muscle lying on my lap. He just grinned sheepishly but I was too tired to fight back, so I let him win over this one for the mean time. He got up from his position, and let my lie on his shoulder and soon found myself relaxing. His shoulder was not too bony that would make sleeping impossible but more of a cushion with muscles to add-on too. He laced his arm around my head and began to hum a song with that surprising angelic voice. I tried in vain to keep awake since my hotel room wasn't that far from the hotel he was staying at but he smirked triumphantly at my futile attempts. Make that two wins that I gave to Percy, since I need sleep desperately. I shut my eyes close since I couldn't take the fatigue with Percy's voice singing me to sleep. I felt the limo stop but I just let myself drift into the realm of Hypnos with the knowledge that my boyfriend succeeded in his mission.

* * *

I woke up with start and stared around me and couldn't believe that I was back in my hotel room. How'd he found out? I got up out of my sheets and tried to get my slippers on that were under the bed, and found a note by my nightstand in neat blue stationary. It didn't take any time at all to figure out that my English-American boyfriend left it last night. But I just saved it for later and wanted to eat something right now. So I walked to the small kitchen area of the room and started to make some toast and coffee. I decided not eat much in the morning since I wasn't feeling like it after lying asleep for the gods know how long. Another reason is...well I'm fresh out of food.

Then came a knock on the door on my apartment, which got me thinking who would knock at my door at this hour. Opening the door, I was greeted with an English guy by his greeting. The guy had blonde hair and blue eyes, seems like a child of Lord Apollo but the thought was placed aside since I didn't pick up any scent on him. He seemed to have an air tight container with him. I tilted my head to the side but the blonde guy immediately explained.

"Don't fret Miss Chase, I'm here on orders from Mr. Jackson." That got my attention. On what matter would Percy send this guy to my hotel room? The guy handed me the container and left with a nod. That was weird and whatever was inside the container was warm. Setting down the container on the kitchen table, I was generally curious what could be in it. And then when I did open it, there stood pancakes and waffles with syrup packs neatly placed on the side. Although, these were no ordinary waffles and pancakes, they were Percy's special blue ones. I immediately blushed and got some plates and placed them on them. I looked at the container again and found a sticky note on top of it, one which I didn't notice. I think it was harder to figure out what the letters were than trying to read the note. He must have written this falling asleep since it seemed that the food was just cooked and Percy wasn't the morning person at all. Moreover, it was in Ancient Greek so that people wouldn't easily read what is said on the paper.

_**Γοοδ Μορνινγ Ωισε Γιρλ,**_

_**Ι ηοπε ψου λικε βλυε ας μυξη ας Ι δο. Ι ωοκε υπ εαρλτ συστ το ξοοκ ψου βρεακφαστ, ανδ συρπρισεδ τηατ μψ συιτε ισν᾽τ βυρνινγ ψετ. Ενσοψ!**_

_**Λοϝε, Σεαωεεδ Βραιν**_

And for those who couldn't read that as easy as we could, let me help you with this.

_Good Morning Wise Girl,_

_I hope you like Blue as much as I do. I woke up early just to cook you breakfast, and surprised that my suite isn't burning yet. Enjoy!_

_Love, Seaweed Brain._

You could even see a little bit of drool on one corner, hinting that Percy fell asleep right after coking it. Worry washed over me, hoping that Percy didn't leave the gas on. He was thoughtful and a very caring boyfriend who knows what I need before I ask anyone else. It's like he could read minds and try his best to make things better for all. Soon enough, I began digging on the food he prepared and was impressed that these were cooked fine. I finished the plate in a matter of minutes and laughed at how I had a sudden appetite. I heard my phone buzz its ringtone and immediately looked at the caller id. It wasn't anyone I knew and was a new number, but I answered it any way with a "Hello?"

"G-morning An-na-beth" someone slurred in reply and I recognized the voice to Percy's.

"Seaweed Brain, you just had to cook me breakfast did you? You're not a morning person either too. Get back in bed you big log."

"Sure-sure. But read my letter for you, won't you? Bye then" he dropped the call and I only hoped that he follows my advice and goes to bed. I got up from the table and cleaned the dishes so I could find out what Percy wrote in his letter.

I got back into my room and gently opened the contents of the letter and the first thing I noticed from it was a picture of central park's ice rink. Why would Percy include this? Then came his letter, a short as the first one. It basically told me that he wanted to meet me at central park again in a few weeks but made it interesting that I had to find him through the dozens of people. That was nice of him and really crazy. He could be a sight for sore eyes or just another painful hunt.

I have to wait a few weeks then…

* * *

**Jerome POV**

Why did Percy rely on me this much that he even arrived late then woke up early just to be knocked out again. I doubt that I'm his agent at this rate, more like a babysitter at this point. The only thing keeping me sane at this point is the fact that Percy had been kind to me at the start, but celebrities grow bad roots soon enough and Percy was no exception. True to words he was better in the UK, but ever since we went here, he changed drastically. I was worried at first and now I am at my limit and I will talk to Percy about this.

It was around noon when Percy finally woke up after grabbing a bite to eat. I sat down beside him while he happily ate his lunch. I came up with the most serious face I could muster and he instantly became worried.

"Percy, tell me. How would you react if I wanted out of this job?" I asked him to get to the point and I swear he went silent and dropped his spoon.

"Was it something I said? What did I do?"

"That's the point Percy; I'm tired of being the shock absorber of your pain. I'm your agent for damn sake not your caretaker. Make me feel that I am to supervise you not serve you! I AM NOT YOUR WORKER; I AM SUPPOSED TO GUIDE YOU TO BETTER DECISIONS. WHERE WAS THE ARTIST I LOVED TO WORK WITH, THIS MONSTER IS NOT WHO I MET" I finally snapped at him and he suddenly flinched and looked down. He got up from his seat and grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eye. But one thing I couldn't remove from my memories was the shades of his eyes that tell how he felt, which is now a dull green showing pure sadness. I may have regretted what I said at the end, and what he said proved it.

"I've been blind but you may be right, I'm a monster. You don't have to deal with this if you don't want to. I'm glad you…became my friend." He smiled a sad one and brought his dishes to the sink and began washing them. I tried asking him but got nothing in response.

"I'm not changing my mind Percy. I'm resigning." He didn't notice me. Once he finished he just left the kitchen and went straight for his room. I think I may have done something really bad. Oh dear.

But when I saw him near the door, he flashed a quick sad smile but went inside his room immediately.

* * *

This went on for the rest of the day, but got worse on the next day. Once I finished the deals with the appointments Percy had, I decided to see him. When I got there, I was shocked to see that not a single thing had been moved except for my things since I had only to finish my work and then I was done with Percy. Looking around, the place seemed to be exactly like it was yesterday; the dishes, the table, and the corridor leading to Percy's room. I wanted to see how he was so I opened his door which was unbelievably quiet. I wished I never saw what I saw.

Percy was on his bed, in the same clothes but with blood-shot eyes and a blank face with tears falling out of his eyes. He was sobbing softly and held his knees close to his head, curled up like a ball. What kind of friend was I, to put such a caring one into this state. I extended a hand towards him to help him but he only cringed and backed away.

"I thought you will leave me…I trust Annabeth now since she was the one who had my heart but to think my best friend during my times of unrest would do this, I would understand." He began to hyperventilate now.

"I wasn't supposed to have a happy ending, I feel like I'm cursed" Regret filled me more than I wanted to and instantly rushed to his side, trying to calm him down. He only shuddered and quickly wiped his tears away.

"You don't have to deal with a monster like me Jerome; you could work for an artist who is true to their heart." He placed a hand on my shoulder and began to tear up again.

"Thanks for being the best friend a guy could ask for in times of need. I…I'm glad I met a friend a guy like you. You can go now, I'm sure your new client is waiting for you." He gave me a manly hug and helped me grab the last things out of the suite. I made up my mind but couldn't help but feel the worst at what I did to Percy. He looked so broken, like I just stabbed him and ran away. As I wheeled my luggage to the door frame, I could see Percy in the corner standing there while clutching a picture from our trip to the London Eye. I gave him a salute and wave goodbye, but he only looked at the picture as I closed the door on his suite now.

Did I make a mistake?

**Tell me what you think, since this is kind of bittersweet.**  
**-ZephyrSurfer**


	14. I was Lost in the UK

**Author's note: Yeah, Here's Chapter 14 y'all. The chapter focuses most on the continuation of Percy's past in the UK, and don't worry, Percabeth will date in the next chapter. It needs some depth before the juicy stuff right? Anyway, Review and all that. Please? *insert begging face***

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or it's characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 14

**Percy POV**

There was nothing going on in my head as I was left all alone again by my best friend this time. Sure, there is Annabeth but the feeling of emptiness is still there through it all. I knew I was stupid but to drive Jerome away was my entire fault since I was the reason he does so much work. Holding the picture with my once best friend, I slowly sink to the floor and let out quiet sobs as I felt the emptiness take over, just like how it did before.

Jerome was the one to help me cope up with the same feeling I am experiencing right at his moment, when I first came to the UK. He introduced me to the world of the stars and helped me deal with the many drama, work and stress that came with it. Making it big was truly a challenge, but he was there for me through it all like a good friend should.

**Flashback**

The plane ride was awful, but I had to go through it since I did technically agree to what the gods planned. A fresh start, could I really make one here in the UK? The first thing I have to deal with is my accent; I am from New York after all. From the flight attendants to the security guards, they greeted me with the all-too new British accent. I had to admit it was a refreshing thought, but how could I deal and cope up with that? I held my trust to Lords Apollo, Hermes and my Father that they will keep their word and at least help me to adjust, and to forget the pain.

All I had was a few clothes and Nectar and Ambrosia that Lord Hermes had packed me along with a guitar and a violin from Lord Apollo. They were the best cousins I could have asked for; then again they were gods after all. Dad also chipped in and bought my ticket along with a trident armband with a shark tooth necklace which I had thanked dad for the most, since even if they were simple gifts they meant the world to me. It's the thought that counts right? That, and the fact that I had nowhere to go had me stumped, just great.

I reached in one of my pockets and there was my trusty sword Riptide which I brought since you could never be too sure in the life of a demigod. But on the other pocket was something different, some Pound currency. I guess it was a good thing since American dollars had a different value here. I whistled for a taxi cab like how I did in New York and got one immediately but with a lot of people staring at me. I guess that's not how you call taxi's here, note taken.

I only had a small baggage that I pulled and the guitar on my and in its case as the taxi came in front of me and I started to put my things inside. There was one problem though…I didn't know where to go. This was wonderful, great job seaweed brain.

"Where to Sir?" the taxi driver asked, but I had nothing in mind to answer him. I thought to myself where I could go and the first thing that seemed to pop in my head was the London Eye so why not.

"The London Eye Sir." I said to the cab driver and raised an eyebrow but started the taxi and head for the destination. On the way, the man asked some basic tourist details since he could tell that I wasn't from around here. I didn't tell him too much but managed to tell him I was from New York on a vacation, I guess. Soon enough, there was the London Eye alright, but the man out of goodwill turned a corner and we stopped at a hotel nearby. I thanked the man who probably knew that I wasn't too familiar with the place, so I needed a bit of help. I paid the man and thanked him for the help and he was soon back on the streets. Now, I face another dilemma of where I would get the money for the hotel.

Setting down my luggage at the lobby of the hotel, it would make do for now since I had nowhere else to go. I then started going through my bag and began looking for a way to pay for the hotel fee but I wasn't so lucky as the taxi fee I found in my pocket. All of a sudden, at the same time I heard the managers that seem to bicker about something.

"Larry, they couldn't make it! What are we suppose to do, cancel the gathering?" one guy said while the other guy seemed to not be taking this all too well. I didn't want to be rude, but I was concerned for the two since they needed something to entertain guests and a little voice in my head told me to go and take it. So in the end, I did and so my voice was heard and I received applause. And all I needed to do was get on stage and strum my guitar and sing a song, it was almost as if they were mesmerized by the tune of the guitar. I owed Lord Apollo for this, big time.

After the mini concert I had, the two managers pulled me to the side and wanted to thank me and told me I could ask for anything at all.

"Could I ask for a room in the hotel? Even just the lowest class, it will do. I have nowhere to stay at the moment so…if I wanted something it would be that." I asked sheepishly as the two just laughed and gave me a room key and told me that it was a normal hotel room to which I could spend a few days to stay in particularly five days. It would have to do for now, better than being a homeless bum on the streets. I thanked the two immensely and they only smiled at my attitude.

* * *

Days went by and I couldn't find anywhere else to stay and it was my last day for my stay in the hotel too, so I might be in some troubled waters. I've spent most of my time looking for a place to stay and performing at the events hall of the hotel for some extra money. The crowd loved my voice but I knew this was thanks to a certain sun god's blessing. I would often play with my guitar and then I would entertain the older generation with a little violin. Although I would notice a guy dressed different form the crowd where I performed and seemed to talk and use an earpiece. It had definitely caught my attention, to who was this guy and what were his intentions. It became a recurring trend and got me worried more by the second, and then came finally the last night of my stay in the hotel and my last performance.

I was warmly greeted by the usual audience but I had to tell them the bad news that it was going to be my last night stay there. Most of them groaned and protested, but I managed to calm them down when I told them that this was the longest one I would do since it was my last one there. When I began, the man or should I say guy about my age entered and took a seat near the front. What was he doing was all I thought in my head. The night had passed and so did the number of songs, and soon enough I was done with my last song. The people clapped and even gave me parting gifts, to which I blushed upon. They were simple mementos but these people brought me more happiness than I ever felt in front of others. They were some bread, English mementos and some notes with roses from the girls in the crowd. I hurriedly got up to my room and packed up my stuff along with the new souvenirs the people here gave me.

As I wheeled my luggage to the door, I heard somebody running and asking me to wait. I turned around and saw the guy with the ear piece, earning a confused face from me.

"I thought I lost you." He said within breathes but got me concerned.

"Is there something you need to tell or ask me sir?"

"Yes actually, how about considering my offer of sharing your voice to the rest of the world eh?"

"Um, I 'm not quite sure sir."

"Dude, you've got talent and stop calling me sir…" he didn't finish his sentence probably because he didn't know my name so I introduced myself to him with a grin.

"Name's Percy, Percy Jackson. New Yorker and apparently a pretty decent artist." He smiled and shook his head when I finished.

"I knew that you had something in you, since you did come from the Big apple and don't speak with the slightest hint of the accent of the English. But about my offer, it is once in a lifetime, so think about it. And…to be honest, you're one catch and a great talent." Oh wonderful, inflate my non-existent ego more please.

"I'll take it, but you have to teach me some ways around here, I'm a bit unfamiliar. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh me? I'm Jerome. Jerome Adams. You're my first Artist to manage but I'm sure we'll make it."

"Sure Jerome. I can tell this will be a beautiful friendship." He smiled at me and gave me a bro hug and then a fist pump.

"You got that right Percy. How about we crash for the night? I know you're pretty tired."

From that point was the most hectic and crazy three years of my life as a mortal celebrity/model.

**Flashback End**

But all of those fun memories were at an end because now I am all alone since the best manager I could have has resigned since I let my attitude slip from the original one I had, And now I was paying the price of my foolishness. It's been exactly two days since the fight and I manage to stand up and fix myself but the pain was still there. I was scheduled to appear in some private company's fashion show and perform. Whatever that meant, I couldn't have cared less.

And to prove how careless I could be, was my Skype account that was left open with a lot of missed calls from Annabeth. Just great, she might kill me for not answering, but I had my reasons but she didn't need to know. Just in that moment too, a call was on the screen from said girlfriend.

I picked it up and the call went on like this with Annabeth looking cheerful in her casual clothes, but I had my Pj's since I just woke up and I had the guesting today so I am pretty busy.

_"Good morning there Sleepy head. Slept like a log?"_

_"Kind of. How are you?"_

_"Good. Nothing much going on. By the basis of your speed, you have something for today hmm?"_

_"You read my mind again Wise girl."_

And the conversations went by like that until I had to go for the show. I waved goodbye from her and I fixed myself to not look like I came from sobbing from the pain to the Percy that Jerome knew at the start of my career. I'll still be annoying but in a good way, unlike what made Jerome leave.

I was going to make him regret his decision and if possible, mend the friendship we had for three years.

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	15. Cheesy Recurrences

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! And I bring to you, Chapter 15! i guess two weeks of continuous updates sent me tired. But I wanted to update the story so guys have something to read. **

**Could I ask for some reviews again? Please? It would help please.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor it's characters. Rick Riordan does!**

Chapter 15

**Percy POV**

It wasn't a surprise that the ride going to the fashion event was full of dread. So, I whipped up my phone and constantly sent Annabeth text after text. Whenever she replied, I felt a sense of relief since I had someone to talk to even just going to the event. At one point, I also asked Annabeth if she wanted to come with me but replied with a 'no thanks'. I never wished for this life, but I have to do this in debt of the ones who did try to help me. Speaking of which, I might be dreading my decision based on one thing. That was the waiting press and the wall of cameras that waited for me.

I wasn't that big of a celebrity in my eyes but to everyone else apparently, I was. The moment I stepped out of the limo, reporters were already there to inform the waiting press. Just great and I can't wear sun glasses when in a suit because I would look like a dumbo. Did I mention I was in a suit? The invitation mentioned to dress formal, so I humbly obliged. Smiling the best I could, the press greeted me with shouts of requests to look their way. I had a background behind me and already been accustomed to be mobbed with these many flashes. But it wasn't long until I waved to the press as I entered the hall where the event was starting soon. The organizers welcomed me and I nodded to them and found my seat near the front row on the right side of the runway.

Says in the Invitation that the line that would be featured was the work of a veteran designer and her new teen line. I just hoped that it wouldn't be too over the top, since most people want to keep it rather simple. Since the event had not started yet, I decided to text Annabeth again.

"Event Sucks and is boring without you."

"Stop being a grumpy troll in a suit Percy. Wouldn't want the people to think so lowly my Seaweed Brain" I had to stare wide-eyed at that, didn't think of that.

"You know I hate following formalities. I wish I could get out of this now. And says here there will be an interview session after. BORING" I texted back as some very rude girls scooted to nearby seats. Talk about unladylike.

"Just hang in there. If you can battle the titan king, you can tolerate two hours there" I had to grudgingly admit that she was right. Before I could muster a reply, the event started so I just sent the news to Annabeth and promised to message soon. And then the music started playing, the first models started pouring out.

* * *

It took a while before it finished but when it finally did I was beyond relieved. The line wasn't too interesting, but it just may be like that since I am just a model. I immediately reached for my phone and texted Annabeth the good news; I survived the event. Although I had to tolerate yet another challenge, interviews that were to be live streamed. I should have consulted Jerome before he left on what I actually was in store for.

Walking back into the hall, I was supposed to look for someone named, Jenny Kins. Weird name I know, but I can't blame her, must be her tag name. She was to interview me as the others went inside the other hall for the celebration party. I had notified Annabeth earlier so she should be watching the live stream. That is, if I could find said reporter.

"AH there she is" I thought when I saw someone in a modern style stool across an empty one. She seemed nervous and waiting for someone so I took my chance and tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me; you wouldn't happen to be Jenny Kins right?" I asked as she nodded while blushing beet-red. She introduced herself and thanked me for answering her request for the live stream. She was nice and totally different from those crazy reporters that wanted to drive me insane.

"Um...Sir Jackson. We're on in 2 minutes" she said with her head hung low.

"Call me Percy. Don't fret over me, I'm not that big of deal."

"Um, Contrary to what you said, you are one of Europe's most influential stars. The young generation that is" I blushed at her remark and sat comfortably across her as she got the camera steady and ready to record. And as for tradition's sake, I asked her for a picture.

"Jenny, could I ask for picture?" I said waving my phone in my hands. She nodded with a nervous expression and I snapped the photo. I asked her twitter name, and tagged her as I posted it. We were soon on the minute before it started as I tweet to my followers the news about the live stream. Tweet after tweet came, wishing me good luck and they'll be watching.

"On in Five, four..." Jenny began counting down as I sat myself correctly on the stool and gave my best smile.

"Good day everyone, Jenny here and we're live from the Damon Fashion Party with one of the invited guests who so graciously agreed on being on the live stream, The Brit-American singer and model phenom, Percy Jackson." She introduced as applause went on. I realized that she had the live stream in front of us, not within the range of the camera.

"Glad to be here Jenny. And Hey everyone" I gave a sheepish smile and tried to be more a mix of British-American, more of heritage so to speak.

"Hey Percy, so nice to join you here as well. So the media has been curious about you, and would you mind answering some questions?" I nodded at her and she began some questions.

"Seeing it is a few weeks after the big reveal, how does it feel to the public's response to your heritage?"

"I feel elated that the public welcomed me in open arms. I love my mom too much to not post that picture"

"Next question, Acting or Singing?"

"Definitely both. But I prefer starring in roles at time though." And it went on with the occasionally flirt questions, but overall I enjoyed it but it got to the disturbing stuff.

"Rumors say that love and press troubles have caused troubled waters over you and your agent would share some details?"

"It is true, but I rather keep my love life secret since it's not the main reason the trouble stirred"

"Where is your agent now?"

"Um, He's…on leave at the moment but all is well."

"Okay. But now we move onto the wacky fans. Check your twitter account and do 3 things from the request of your fans" This was not going to end well, but I was up for a challenge. And boy did that drop downhill fast.

"First dare comes from Mickey: Do a dance number Ehem Gentle man" And so I did, and let's just say that the viewer count raised up so much that it got me scared.

"Next comes from Delia: "Would you rather use glue as mayonnaise in a salad that you will eat or swallow a packet of nails?" That was a hard one; Either way would kill me though.

"I think I would go with the glue, since I can still get my stomach pumped."

"Last one…oh this is scandalous. From Debbie: "Stare seductively at the camera and give the cutest yet evil boyfriend face" Oh this will be great, since I know wise Girl was watching. And since most of the viewers were mortal, I wonder how this look would like to them.

Using my powers to bend the water in my bottle, I used it to form a bowl shape, mimicking a bowl of cheese. And just stared hungrily and devilishly at the camera, hoping Annabeth would notice.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy was holding up well in his interview, until it got to the part where the dares from the fans came. I giggled at his stupidity yet he still did the dares. The first one, got my attention glued to the monitor, didn't knew the son of the earth shaker could dance. It was an amusing sight yet I could tell the fan girls were going wild and were staring at him. But let me remind you and all of them that he's mine okay?

Next was rather obvious for Percy, it was to get his stomach pumped over scraping his throat. The last dare was...rather interesting. I tuned in to how Percy would do it and...Did Percy just agree to the dare?

HE USED HIS POWERS ON A LIVE STREAM. I just hoped the mortals didn't look at him crazy. But…did he just form a shape of a bowl with… oh gods. Not a cheese bowl...NO. I looked up to Percy who honestly scared me with that combination of a devil grin and a wolf stare. It was making me panic and back away from the laptop. DO NOT DO THAT PERSEUS. The rest of the live stream went on as if that didn't happen and I swear that the girl with Percy was looking at Percy with bug eyes. She better not make a move or else I will hang her head along with Perseus over my fireplace.

I didn't want jealousy washing over me, so I just shrugged it off and watched the rest of it. It didn't take that long and soon Percy waved goodbye and I logged off the site. I was lying intently at my couch thinking about my crazy boyfriend. Scrolling though our pics, it was truly a sight to see that we're back together, but I still have to prove myself to Percy.

A distant beep went on my laptop when I was receiving a call from…Percy. He must be on mobile then. Opening the call, I saw that he was in his limo and grinning like mad, while I just pouted.

"That wasn't very nice Seaweed Brain"

"SO you did watch. I'm glad you liked it"

"Just you wait until you get here. No kisses for you." A look of horror washed over him but it was soon replaced by a devilish look. I swear he wasn't only devilishly handsome but devilishly smart.

"Wouldn't want Spider coated cheese as your breakfast or the other way around for your bed sheets"

"Don't you dare Perseus" but he was smart and just said it would happen if I punished him. I wasn't backing down on him but was scared of the thought. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

**That was it. I was scared of four things:**

_**1. Spiders**_

_**2. Cheese bowls with a shirtless Percy**_

_**3. Percy leaving me and…**_

_**4. A wicked and crafty Percy. I knew this one was to be watched out for, when you see a devilish smile.**_

**No Cheese bowls with Percy PLEASE!**

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	16. Lustrous Grey and Brilliant Sea Green

**Author's Note: Chapter 16. I loved making this one,and I hope you enjoyed this too. I need your opinion people and vote int he poll in my profile, because I will need that for the future. Let me not delay you any longer people...**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor its' characters. Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 16

**Annabeth POV**

Being the apple of the eye of the celebrity has its perks and has its cons. It was good to know that the one you trusted with your heart in a successful stage. Some may bow to power, but my catch was different. Still same old Seaweed Brain, although you could tell he has grown more mature and used to be in the limelight. There might be times that he would want to escape it all, but all would agree that Percy was born to walk the red carpet.

Yet, it does limit my time and ways to spend time with him. His schedule is at the brim always, to stay underneath the limelight. But I don't mind, since unlike other stars, Percy does remember me even in between his shoots or roles. He would send me such sweet texts but I could only ask him that much since I wasn't technically the richest card from the deck. Yet, here I am, dating a celebrity whom I doubt wanted something that he couldn't afford.

Looking back from a few days ago, he just showed me his suite from his stay here in New York. It looked like a rich man's condo but Percy said it was just his suite for the mean time, talk about rich. I couldn't be jealous of him, since he deserves this good life after all he had done for all of us. It was worth it to see poor Percy stumble to put on a suit.

Speaking of Percy, I haven't seen him since the podcast that was a few days back. I became worried but I assumed that his schedule got him busy. I remember the time he offered that he would do Face time, but I had to decline since I wasn't that high on the mobile ladder. So, I had to rely on texts and meet-ups with him to receive news on what's going on in his life. Then again, there is also the option to call him but I decided against it. But with the long-time silence and no response from Percy, I became instantly worried. And since the first thought, I've sent him text after text.

I had time to myself, so I can think of ways I could repay Percy since I did cause the gash in his heart. Perhaps, I already mended some parts since…let me not get into detail of past dates since you should know them by now. You don't remember? Well, that's your fault then. But, what else could I do? He already has the money, the fame and the glory from the limelight and being a loving girlfriend is all that I could do. How could you help a star who seems so high in the rankings?

Wait…I have an idea. Since Percy was into looking so spiffy at events, how about I help him loosen a bit? I have to admit that I can draw not only architectural maps but at times designs for clothes. I placed the idea in scrap since I deemed it was useless before, and boy was I wrong. Only thing is that I didn't have any money to match the possible lines that Percy personally wore. But I had an idea of an alternative, although it may be a bit too simple but I had the money for it. It's the thought that counts, right?

* * *

Looking at the bundle of random assortments of gifts, I was rather pleased art myself. I neatly placed each accessory separate from another and fit them all in one small paper bag. It was almost two weeks since I saw Percy last, and by my calculations showed that it could be either from a long list of work or he was planning something. Thinking about it, I never went on the internet much and I wasn't keeping track of news on the TV so I couldn't tell. He wasn't returning any of my calls so I became really worried. I wasted no time and got dressed in a simple outfit and bolted out the door into the next taxi cab for Percy's suite.

Arriving at the hotel, it stood before me in all its glory and I could make out the window where Percy's suite was supposed to be. I went in and headed first to the elevators and tried to remember which floor Percy was on, and soon found out after…a rather smart decision of pressing all the buttons on the panel. It was annoying but I found the suite, and went out of the elevator as it continued to open up one floor after the other.

"Not my problem" I thought to myself arriving to the hallway to the suite. There stood two burly guys who stopped me when I was about 6 feet away from the door.

"Business? How are you related to Mr. Jackson?" One of the two apes asked me, ticking my nerves

"I'm one of his friends, he wanted me to come over today."

"How can we be so sure Miss? This may be a threat to Sir Jackson. Get out before we make you" Wow. These dudes were rude. So I swiftly threw my dagger at the nearby security camera and then flipped over both of those goons. While in the air, I hit a specific spot in their neck, causing them to be paralyzed for a moment and I tapped another part and put them to sleep. Being a half-blood could earn you a few tricks, like sending two burly goons down to the ground with a noticeable 'Thud'.

I knocked at the door, but just heard nothing as a response. According to what those buffoons said, Percy should be home here, at least with this amount of security. I knocked again but got nothing yet again, so I pulled out another dagger and slowly picked the lock and it took some time before it opened.

When I looked inside, I saw nothing but papers. They were strewn everywhere, and I could see some cups of coffee on Percy's writing desk. What could Seaweed Brain have done these past weeks? Placing my gift on his couch, I looked around the suite if he was there. He wasn't looking for food in the kitchen, which was a mess I might add. Walking to his room, I could see the distinct amount of mess leading to his room so I assumed he was fast asleep. I slowly reached for the knob and turned it slightly and peaked inside his room.

It was neater than what I expected, which surprised me since Percy wasn't the clean-up type. The fact that his room was spotless truly puzzled me. To be honest, the blue-motif room resembled his heritage quite nicely and got me thinking how his room in the UK looked like. The bed was shaped like a semi circle and lit dimly with soft lights on the top. The room looked like a vacation house and had that carefree tone that I knew Percy for. On the walls were simple photos, not too extravagant since this is just one of his suites.

There was something on his nightstand, and my curiosity got me and I approached the blue stationary. Wrong Idea, since the card said something eerie.

"Aren't you the Curious one." Was all it said, and if you looked closer, it was in Percy's Handwriting!

"What the-" was all I could say until I felt an instant cold chill behind me, like a cold breeze swept through the room. I turned around and expected someone to be there, but there wasn't. I felt it again, but only this time, I couldn't move. I felt a cold breath on my neck as I visibly gulped. Then, I felt strong arms pull me away to the bed, causing me to shriek. But when I came face to face to my supposed attacker, I only saw Sea green orbs filled with mischief.

"PERSEUS!" I yelled at him as he let go of his grip and smirked at me with that playful one of his.

"So, what is my nosy girlfriend doing here?" He asked as we stared into each other. "I was worried, you haven't called in days, ye here we are on your bed and staring lovingly at each other." Gods his smile was both killer and warming. He must have caught wind and smiled playfully as I smacked him playfully and laughed along with him.

Surveying Percy, he wore jogging pants with a sweat shirt on top, apparently waking up from along jog while still wearing his trainers. He snaked his arms around me and forced me into his warm embrace, gods I missed this.

"Who knew I could get Annabeth Chase all to myself in my room." He said rather proud of himself.

"I thought I told you not to inflate your ego too much. Besides, you owe me an explanation for not contacting me for almost 3 weeks."

"About that…I was busy with work and all the interviews. I kind of forgot to tell you, so…I'm sorry Wise Girl." He placed his head into my bundle of hair and lied there. He muttered 'I Missed you' while he used my hair as a cushion for his rather big head. I tried to shake him of but he would only smile as the beast was on my hair.

"Percy…I kind of need to get up. I have something for you." That got his attention as he slowly lifted his head off my hair and we both sat up and sat on the bed.

"What is it Annabeth? You know you didn't have…"

"Shut it Seaweed Brain. You've been showering me with this love, so I have to give it back". I ran from his grasp and dared him to chase me. Back at camp, he couldn't possibly beat me in a foot race. He would always be next to the speed of average, but he increased during the last few years. But, it came as a surprise as he tackled me into the sofa before I could even get there. Papers flew everywhere and we looked like a tangled mess on that sofa. Good thing was that my gift didn't get squished by the steam roller that is my boyfriend.

"Here Percy. I know this might not be as fancy as what you have now, but I hope you still like it." an excited glint in Percy's eyes got my hopes up as he quickly opened the paper bag. First was a t-shirt colored Sea green with a grey outline, but only half in the front. And if you haven't guessed, it was one of the couple's shirts with the other one with me. Next was a scrapbook I pulled together for Percy, with all of our camp pictures in a neat order but themed to Percy's incline. Along with the scrapbook was Percy's CHB necklace when he left it in his cabin three years ago. Last one in the bag was a grey armband with his name on it in white text.

"Annabeth…" Percy managed to stutter out. He seemed surprised that I had pulled this all because I missed him. He soon hugged me tightly as I felt tears ting my eyes. I can finally be happy with Percy, I can be happy to be with him. He slid the armband into his wrist and kept the other two gifts next to him.

"Where it belongs" he said with pride raising the grey armband high. I had to chuckle at this and he soon saw the sea green armband on my wrist with my name on it. He smirked and placed our hands next to each other, making quite the sweet moment.

"Do you like my gifts Percy?" He didn't hesitate to answer me.

"I love them Annabeth! It's perfect since it represents each of us has a piece of each other with us. We trust each other with our hearts to our lover. I love it Annabeth." I smiled and leaned into Percy's shoulder and just stayed there. I didn't care for what would happen; all I think of is that Percy could finally trust me again. It was like a moment of happiness washed over me and problems seem to lift away from me.

"Now, now Annabeth. I love you always, you should know that." He was right but I wanted to stay in this position but I decided to ask how his day went by. He didn't look too enthusiastic to talk about it.

"When Jerome left, I had to do all my works and manage the incoming paperwork to finish it. Damn, I should give credit to people who do this."

"Couldn't you have hired one?" I asked, as I noticed red tint on Percy's cheek.

"I kind of…Never thought of that." Yep, this was the boy I had fallen for alright.

"How typical. Now you overworked yourself. I could notice the eye bags that taint your beautiful face." I got him good as he started looking away. But you had to take pity on Percy. He did all his work in two weeks and more since his agent resigned. I stroked his face and massaged the bags that formed under his eyes. He couldn't possibly go to a photo shoot with those, definitely not. He placed a hand on mine and we had a moment of staring between eyes.

I began thinking though; I don't have anything to do back at my hotel. Percy needed some help right now, and I think I might be able to help him. I may not be a good manager, but I'm a Daughter of Athena. Athena always has a plan.

But before I opened my suggestion to Percy, opened his own.

"How about…I open the public about us. I can't stand it any longer; I want to let them know that I only love one girl." That got me wide-eyed. But I decided to play with him before telling him my suggestion.

"And who might that girl be, Percy?" I crossed my arms, but Percy only smirked a devious grin and got close to me.

"Who else, but the Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Her beautiful daughter, Annabeth Chase." He leaned in and kissed me intently and we…Yep you could guess, we had a make out session. Get your mind out of the gutters, Jeez.

Breaking the kiss, I looked at Percy and deciding to tell him my suggestion.

"Percy…I've noticed how much you're tired so, How about having me as your Manager?" he went wide-eyed this time and started to convince me it was a stupid idea. I didn't listen to him and just placed a finger on his lips and just smiled the sexiest I could. It seemed to work as he began softening and sighing.

"Fine Annabeth. Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. I would be glad to have my great girlfriend beside me. But I'm serious about the reveal thing. We start tomorrow." Uh-oh, there's that planning side of him again.

"Okay. But what will we be doing?"

"A whole day date, but no spoilers. Let's rest and snuggle first." I was excited, since this would be our second official date. I rested my head on his shoulders as he ran his fingers in my hair, trying to put me to sleep. I soon began to feel drowsy and felt him carrying me to his room.

One way ticket to the realm of Hypnos, to dream about one man. Percy Jackson, the best boyfriend ever.

**Review and all that if you could. Many thanks.**  
**-ZephyrSurfer**


	17. You're Never too old for Music:His Roots

**_Author's Note_: I'm BACK! Well, Funny story because Last night was interesting since I actually fell asleep on my desk while making this chapter. I had no sleep the night before due to projects and so last night I collapsed...yeah. But I'm back with an extra-long chapter than usual chapter! Only the best formy loyal readers and followers! This chapter is the longest as of 8/30 where I am, so make sure to show some love and support so please Review! :D**

Enjoy the Chapter!

**Chapter 17**

**Annabeth's POV**

Sweet treats come to those who wait is what I keep telling myself. What more could you ask when you've got royalty as your boyfriend? Speaking of which, the air somehow feels colder, besides the ones that come with winter that is. I crept my hand towards where his hair was supposed to be since I did fall asleep on his chest. To my surprise, there wasn't a sign of his-now more tamed than before- jet black hair at all. There was only a plump pillow next to me in an empty room.

I opened my eyes tiredly and found myself in an all white room, in a matching white queen sized bed. It would be an understatement if I told that I was surprised at this. I was about to get up from the bed, when I found the door knob turning. I tensed at this but eased when I saw the raven royalty himself enter the room. I shifted uncomfortably for some reason, and since the son of Poseidon was shirtless and his shirt was hanged over his shoulder with him wearing the matching Pajama pants.

"Well, Good Morning Sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He had a sly grin on his face, but let that pass since I tried desperately to hide the blush forming on my face. He was sweet enough since he was carrying a breakfast tray of- Is that Blue food? Blue Waffles, blue pancakes, blue syrup? He even dyed the bacon and eggs blue! I shuddered to think how much sugar he had to use to balance out the taste of the oh so bitter blue food coloring.

"Um, it's sweet and all but you didn't have to cook blue food." I tried to get up from the bed since I didn't have the same liking with food coloring. The Keyword to that sentence was tried, since I found water tendrils gently keeping me on the bed. My boyfriend was both evil and the nicest, which is kind of ironic given his unpredictable nature. I struggled to get the tendrils off but they were tight as they were gentle on my wrists. Happiness and evil danced within the green orbs of his eyes as he watched me trying to get up.

"You should eat first Wise Girl. Wouldn't want to waste anything" He brought the tray to my lap and released the tendrils keeping my arms to the bed just enough for me to move them. He sat down next to me and just smiled innocently, contrary to the scowl that I wore.

He noticed that I wasn't digging into the food that he prepared, so he used the other tactic he had. He scooped up a spoon of eggs and bacon and brought them to my mouth, staring at me with those innocent green eyes. I couldn't resist and opened my mouth slightly and let him feed me the spoonful. It tasted heavenly and I just stared at him wide-eyed. He seemed to be proud of this but had the innocent look on his face and continued to feed me breakfast.

* * *

When the plate was finished, he set the plate to the floor with the tray and had a napkin to my mouth, wiping the excess food. I just stared at him, until he finally sets down the napkin.

"Thank you Percy. You didn't have to do this you know." I told him, but he only shook his head.

"A prince has to treat his lady with only the best, am I right?" Gods, there was that accent again. It was cute and I just couldn't resist, but it was pretty cheesy.

"You are a prince. The prince of Cheesy lines." I punched him playfully in the shoulder, earning a cute laugh from Percy.

"Besides, you still have dessert left." I had a confused face since all the plates were empty, until his face was inches from mine. And if you could guess, yes it was a kiss. It was different since this once tasted like mint chocolate chip with that scent of the sea. The crisp and sweet taste was addicting and he soon had me reeling towards his will. After yet another make-out session, with no details for you-, we found ourselves on my bed, with him on top of me.

"I love you Annabeth so much" he said while playing with my hair, which may be his favorite thing to do when I'm around.

"I Love you just as much Percy, to the end of the world." I played with his raven locks in return, and we just lay beside each other with hands in each other's hair. But soon, Percy pulled both of us up, and led me to the living room to something I wasn't expecting.

My luggage was there along with the rest of my belongings that was supposed to be in my hotel room, how did they get here? Turning around to ask him, he did one of his vanishing tricks again since he wasn't there. But when I tried to face my luggage, he was there waiting on the couch, with a pen and paper neatly placed on the coffee table in front of me. He gestured for me to sit and had his finger pointed at the paper. I followed his gesture and read the contents and it seemed to be a contract-I was technically his manager, but this is for documentation and formalities sake. By the face he was making, he made it clear once again that he isn't the biggest fan of formalities.

I shook my head and signed over my name on the contract and smiled at Percy and gave him a big hug. His skin was so smooth and you could barely feel the battle scars he had on his back, either way it was a comforting feeling to be at his loving arms. But soon, I got him standing straight with a pinch drag from the ear.

"OW, THAT HURTS!"

"Oh stop it Seaweed Brain. It's my duty as your manager to keep you standing straight." A devilish smile soon came my way.

"Whatever you say Wise Girl. I'll try to behave." I looked for any hint of deception, but found nothing but a devilishly handsome smirk.

_What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Percy POV**

Oh, Annabeth. You may be my lovely girlfriend and Manager, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun. The blue continental breakfast, her bags being here and the devilish smile was all but the beginning of a both happy and laugh-filled career chapter.

When she looked at me if I was lying about behaving on her rules, I just smirked at her but ultimately crossed my finger since I wanted us to have fun and be too serious on work. And to prove it, we're going out today.

"Better get ready Annabeth, we're heading out today."

"Hey, Where are we going Percy?" she asked, but I only told her to get ready. She got into the shower and soon I heard the shower running. I knew she would take some time, so I reviewed what I would need today.

I got my outfit ready which was a sea green scarf, grey tweed coat-Love those BTW- with a dirty white v-neck underneath with warm brown trousers and loafers. My Phone was charging but close to where I placed my clothes, along with my wallet for buying purposes. And to have some fun, I placed some gummy worms which Annabeth loved in her bag that she would be bringing and placed a big gummy spider in the middle but hidden. I know she's deathly scared of spiders but it won't be of candy shaped, right? Ah well, she knows that I'm always there for, being the cause of the problem in the first place or not.

She soon got out of the shower, and I decided to play Mr. Grumpy and angrily taped my foot repeatedly while looking as angry as possible. She just smirked and could tell that I was acting, but I kept my act up.

"What took you so long?"

"Jeez, Percy. Calm down, I just showered like I always did, any problems?" she asked and I softened

"Fine. I'll just take a shower then." I took my towel and headed for the shower, but not without sending a kiss on my girlfriend.

* * *

**Several screams from a gummy spider and a shower later…**

* * *

"Perseus Jackson!" I was drying myself with my towel when I heard her yell. Quickly wrapping the towel on my waist, I ran to the living room where she was and true enough, she was there cowering from the gummy spider I placed. It was rainbow-colored so I assumed she would know but apparently I was a seaweed brain for not looking into it that much.

"Annabeth are you okay? Gods I am so sorry" I hugged her tightly and tried to calm her down. She soon calmed down and rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. Her breathing became stabled and I had to smile at her cute face before she would wake up and slap me across the face. But it never happened.

When she woke up instead, she had the sweetest smile that I loved her for. All that changed when a look of pure mischievousness replaced it and I met a blue dyed pie face-first. It wasn't actually pie but blue frosting in a pie tin but there so much of it that some of it went inside my nose and mouth. I began choking on it, but I knew better. I could tell she was worried about me but I was too of her so we're pretty much even. I removed the pie tin from my face and faced my girlfriend who couldn't stop laughing at what I looked like.

"I just took a bath for the Gods sake Annabeth! Now I have to wash my face again." I pouted and she only snickered at my reaction.

New motto in life: When the boyfriend can plan execute awesome and evil pranks, his girlfriend will get back for sure.

Note taken for sure on the new motto. So I walked back into the shower and took a second one, since I did not want to smell sugary blue on my intended date with Annabeth. Oh did I not tell you? Don't worry though, it will be pretty interesting to watch her dodge the little things I planned for the both of us. Rubbing my hands together in anticipation, I stepped out of the shower for the second time and got myself ready for the date err…excursion.

I walked to the living room looking rather bored with my phone in my hand. Annabeth seemed preoccupied in pulling her bags together me then asked me a question.

"Does this mean that I get to live with you Seaweed Brain? By the way, great job model Perseus." She just had to use my full name, didn't she? I just snickered at her playfully and helped her carry the bags to now her room.

"Are you ready yet, we're going to be late Annabeth."

"Don't get your scarf in a knot; I just have to get my coat." She was wearing warm jeans and rather thick winter New York coat. She looked like one of those female executives I always passed by on the streets but paid not that much attention to. She spun around to let me see the extension on her coat, and she looked beautiful.

I took her hand and locked the doors of the suite as soon as we were out. I phoned the driver to meet us in the lobby in 15 minutes since I was kind enough today, for I usually asked him to meet me there immediately. Who was I to rush a date with Annabeth?

"Do we really have to take a limo to get where we're going to today?" What was she talking about? I hired a taxi for the gods sake to keep it simple, the taxi itself for the day that is.

"I hailed a taxi yesterday when you were in the kitchen while I was at the counter. Didn't you hear?" she had a blush in the cold wind so I was triumphant once again. But hey, Annabeth triumphs in education so I guess we have our strengths and weaknesses.

That's the greatest thing about lovers, they're together since they complement each other so much that they practically become inseparable when they form a close bond. Take a look at us, I'm stupid and Annabeth's the smart one. She always has a plan and organizes her bearings easily but on the other hand, I'm generally impulsive e and live in the moment that compliments with being clumsy and generally unclean. Going over the physical characteristics, she has grey eyes that are clouded and mystified with knowledge and confidence while my green eyes just hint innocence and loyalty along with the every changing shade like the sea's mood.

Annabeth shook my arm when a man in a valet suit was pointing to my driver standing by the lobby door. I thanked him and led Annabeth to our taxi for the day. Soon enough, we were off to our first stop of the day. The ride was rather slow, so I decided to play a little trick on Annabeth. I took a picture while she was examining the New York skyline. She looked around after I took the picture and wondered what I was tinkering on my phone. Her eyes widened when she saw that I was on twitter and uploaded a picture of her. She could be so cute when she's worried about little old me.

"Percy, won't they suspect something on you?" Oh that, she doesn't have to worry about that.

"Trust me Annabeth. Relax and Enjoy our first day together as Manager and Artist." She pouted and began to murmur words about me. I just shrugged it and watched the responses for the picture that was captioned: 'Meet the New Manager! #outdoor #tour' Most of them were looking for Jerome, but they were happy for me. There even some that were already suspecting something about us, they will be in for the ride their lives since this boy's off the market and owns and is owned by none other than Annabeth Chase. So I just tweeted something right after the picture, to satisfy the fans. It was: 'Instagram's gonna be interesting guys. #staytuned' That should satiate their needs and lay off on us. So, here we go with the camera roll until we get to our first destination.

* * *

Getting out the cab with an easy feeling that I didn't need to hide anything as of the moment and the feeling was great, minus the chilly weather that is. Annabeth came soon after me and we waved the driver goodbye and will contact him again soon when he gets a break for now. We were out at the building where I heard that they were having a showcase of goods from different parts of the country. It was safe to say that Annabeth soon disappeared beside me and made a beeline for the books section. I rushed behind her and soon had my arms around her while reading a book. She looked rather annoyed that I was disturbing her, but hey I couldn't help myself from not showing my love to her.

"Put me down Percy. This is a good book." She chose a book over me, how sad. I decided to leave her be for now and wandered off to the section where they were selling instruments. There were beautiful guitars, violins, a cello with a base not too far from it and a grand Piano. There was even 1 flute, 1 clarinet and an oboe. There were even kids who were looking through the instruments. It was pretty funny to see even kids are interested in the art of music. The sales clerk approached me, and I found out that he was quite the dude when it came to experience.

"Anything that catches your eye young man?" the old man said, and I smiled at him. People did not need fame when there are more things in life that could make you happy.

"Actually, your booth got me curious sir since I am quite inclined to music myself. The instruments are well made."

"Ah yes, these are but the only things left after my days in an orchestra. I was a conductor back then and these were crafted for and paid by the income of the orchestra but that was long ago. So I have to sell these mementos since I need money for the prescribed medicine even if they are the only things I have left to remind me of them." My admiration was to this man; he had taken care of these instruments and now had no choice to sell them since he needed the money. The kids had left already and not many people were looking into his instruments since there were many booths much like these.

His booth wasn't that big for starters unlike the others. The grand piano was in the middle and the other instruments had only formed a semi-circle around the front of the piano. The wind instrument family was on top of the sleek black piano beside the violins. My heart was moved with his story and I continued my chat with the old man. I admired the instruments and how they were made and kept by the old man. It was a good chat until a young teen and a young girl was making their way to the small booth.

"Grandpa G, we couldn't find any custo- WHOA" the teen said wide –eyed. "H-How di-did you get THE Percy Jackson to our booth?" he asked and I smiled.

"This young man is the Percy Jackson you've been listening and called your idol?" Oh, so he listens to my music, I'm glad I could inspire the young ones.

"Grandpa! Don't say it in front of him."

"Oh, don't be afraid of me, I happened to stumble upon Grandpa's booth and loving the instruments he has right now." The young girl stepped forward and looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Aren't you like super rich? Why would you stop here?" she asked I bent down on her level and smiled at her.

"You don't have to be rich to love music. And Music inspired me to become who I am now, but I never considered myself famous. I just wanted to live like the old times." She smiled at me and offered some popcorn she was eating but I let her finish it all. The teen looked at me with fear before but now softened after what I said.

"I want to give some help to Grandpa here so I'll give you how much you're selling these instruments but you keep them. And I'll be glad to help with all of your medical expenses with any therapy needed. Take it as a token of thanks for pulling me back to the normal world, my roots." The kids wore faces of pure happiness while Grandpa G had a look of thanks but placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I am getting pretty old now and I appreciate your help but take the instruments. My grandson would want you to take them too since it takes up so much space at our house, it would be unfair if we would just do that, so please, take them as our sign of thanks of being there to help us." The instruments were beautiful but they were the Grandpa's. The teen smiled at me and gave me thumbs up and told me to take it, and so did his little sister. I had to be moved by this and agreed nonetheless. I waved to a nearby photo booth and asked them to take a picture of us, plus paying extra to make two instant copies.

"Alright, everyone say Cheese" I smiled the best that I could and so did Grandpa and the kids. I thanked the guy and he dashed to get them printed. I asked their names and I found out that Grandpa's name was Greg; the kids were Joshua and Kaitlin. We talked more about what I was before I got famous, before the guy came back with two frames in hand; one in red with white and the other in green with blue.

"These are great! Thank you. And to you three, I will not forget this moment. If you ever need me Grandpa, Give me a message. I followed your son on Twitter already so he could send it through there." The young guy was shocked while his sister laughed at him. He couldn't believe the fact that I was following him so I had to snap him out of it.

"Alright Sonny. Be safe and take care of these treasures will you?" I smiled at Grandpa with my eyes starting to water.

"Call me Percy Grandpa and I will. Even if I go back to the UK, I'll oversee them." He gave me a smile and patted me on the back and ruffled my hair like a kid, it was a feeling of nostalgia.

Annabeth wasn't back yet so I stayed with them a bit more with the frame in my hand. I tested out the instruments and they sounded divine, and grandpa was smiling at me while I tried the violins and guitars but they enjoyed the most when I played on the piano. The attention was so much that people from the other booths recorded my mini Piano session on their phones and were clapping wildly. The kids soon joined and grandpa did as well, I got up and thanked everyone.

Then I saw the bundle of Blonde with startling grey eyes looking at me expectantly with a bundle of books in a bag. I just smiled sheepishly at her.

_**Music is food for the soul of this demigod, Thanks Lord Apollo for this gift of Music.**_

* * *

**Show some love and see you Next chapter y'all! _Paalam!_ (Goodbye in my native Language :P) The more you know.**

* * *

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	18. The Devil Prince & his Angelic Princess

**_Author's Note_: Another day, anther chapter. Readers and followers, you are lucky today since I'ms till inspired to write more romance, so here you go. Enjoy the chapter!**

**And for the title, Percy is the good kind of devil, loyal and loving but deadly when needed to. The Percabeth fans should know that he would do anything for dear old Annie, thought I should clear that up. :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or it's characters. Rick Riordan does!_**

**Chapter 18**

**Annabeth POV**

"I leave you for one minute and you buy an entire booth's merchandise plus a performance." He had it coming this time, and I just had to be to one to get rid of the crowd, could I say optimistic? Guess not. He had that look of defiance, but I just shrugged at this and continued to pinch drag Percy on one ear out of the showcase area before we get any more problems.

"Do you really think this won't create any more problems?" His accent was now dripping with sarcasm, so I assert my duties.

"Do not use that use that tone with me Perseus" I pinched him a little harder and he shouted in protest. He freed himself from my grasp when we were outside and the ear that I pinched was a bright cherry red. I bit my lips to contain my laughter, with a look of pure amusement.

My boyfriend on the other hand was steaming like a steam-powered engine. His vibrant sea green eyes darkened to a Jade Emerald that look so terrifying that I couldn't muster my courage and flinched under his stare. I began to notice that the snow that was on the concrete below us was turning into water and slowly crept towards Percy. Making a dash for him to ensure his safety, what happened next went by so fast when I saw a bright white flash.

I opened my eyes and began to take in the scene before me. There were droplets of water that began to fall ever so slowly that made the illusion of time actually slowing down. I was cradled carefully by a strong-arm, the strong-arm of the one and only prince of the sea in my eyes. He stared at me with those vibrant green eyes as more droplets dropped to the pavement. I could only return the look of pure love, at the only man I would fall over. It was cheesy, but this was Percy and it's just the way I like it. That's when I realized that Percy had a camera set not too far and it took pictures and produced the bright flash.

Percy helped me stand and the rest of the droplets fell soon after. He rushed over to the camera and had a smile that would beat the Cheshire cat any day. He clicked his fingers and the camera disappeared but left three frames in its wake; One in the color of his eyes, one similar to my eye color and the other in an elegant swirl of our eye colors. The picture was purely magical that it made me smile and stare at Percy as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly. I rushed to him and tackled him into a hug which he happily accepted and spun me around. He was so strong that he lifted me well over his chest but kept his gaze to me as we laughed in sync without a care in the world.

He gently placed me down and handed me a frame while held the other two. I punched him the arm playfully at his antics, who could ask for anything more?

"Liked my Present?" There he goes again, I loved him for that.

"You didn't have to do that you know. Plus, it's my duty to keep you from trouble, even if you're a magnet for it." He only chuckled at this and gestured to the waving driver and the…rented cab. I really had no idea how should I feel about that. Percy, you have officially made something that I can actually think about, good job. He got in the cab and soon was preoccupied with his apple phone. What was with Stars and sharing their moments on social networking sites? I mean, people had their own lives too, so what would they care of the lives of the upper classmen? I couldn't complain on the topic though since…My boyfriend is one of them.

He was so focused on said phone that when we got to the next destination, I pad to swipe the phone off his hand to realize that we're there already. He was downright murderous until he realized that I had swiped his phone. He happily got off and snaked a hand over my shoulder and told me to look up at something. I was confused until I looked up and realized that he was taking a picture or selfie as they called it. Once that was done, He escorted me to the gates of our second destination, Central Park.

* * *

You could say that we visit this place too often for our own good but just as I could guess that Percy had said, this place was close to our hearts. But this time, we're going inside not as single people but a warm couple. And I mean literally warm since the winds kicked in and I had to lace my hand around his arm to gather warmth. Percy seemed to enjoy this gesture and smirked triumphantly at me.

We soon arrived to the park's yearly opened skating rink which got me excited. Although there was one problem, I didn't have skates nor had interest to rent one, forget the prices of the skates there anyway. I was about to tell Percy of my situation but I realized that he removed his hands from where they had been earlier and I looked frantically for where he might have wondered off to. I raced inside the area and found him on the bench trying to secure a pair of skating shoes next to the rink, that sly little seaweed brain. Taking a closer look, he had yet another expensive pair that was black with traced with elegant designs colored in sea green, almost made for him especially. You weren't allowed to enter the rink unless you hate skating shoes so I had to stay behind and needed to get his attention. So, I took the nearest tree branch and started to take aim at the locks of black raven hair in the distance. I prayed to my mother that this would hit and hurled the branch like a javelin, but realized that he wasn't there anymore.

The branch landed harmlessly on the edge of the ice and I wondered where he went in that short period of time. A hand suddenly clamped my mouth closed before I could call out his name. I tried to release myself from the strong grip, but instead turned around and pulled into a passionate kiss.

"Perseus? But how did you...?" I asked after he finished the kiss. I looked down on his feet and sure enough, he skated where I was since there was a trail of ice that formed on his way here. He scooped up a box and told me to open it, which contained the same skating shoes without the elegant design. I pouted at his but put them on anyways since he was earning a few confused faces from the people.

"Come on Annabeth, Race you to the rink?" Wait…why was I putting these on when I wasn't at the rink yet? Percy seemed to notice this, and suddenly carried me bridal style to the rink. I shut my eyes close since I didn't wanted to be seen like this no matter how much I liked this. When we were finally there, he set me down and began to drag me across the rink.

"Percy, this isn't a good idea! There are a lot of people here you know?" He didn't listen to me but lifted me in the air and slid across many people and placed me down while he circled even more people. I had to chase him down so I skid across the surface to chase him down. The public's reaction to his little stunt was rather positive and many people actually slipped on the ice at the sight of Percy, which I had to admit was rather funny. I found said artist trying to gain some distance from his fan club to which some were keeping up and others wiping their butts on the ice.

"Ahh, Ladies…Can we talk about this? I 'm on a rather personal excursion at the moment!" he used the old charm trick and bolted a good distance away from them, and into me.

"For the Love of the Gods Percy! GET OFF ME!" I said since we were at a very awkward position while slowly sliding across the ice. He smiled with crimson red cheeks and slowly got his balance back and extended a hand for me. I took his hand and his fans were dead silent behind him, glaring daggers at me and Percy. I narrowed my eyes but became generally confused after a short while.

"Lucky slut. Do you even realize who bumped into you?" a ginger rudely said to me and I could literally feel the stench rolling off her in waves. She disgusts me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. I do know this hunk piece of kelp since I'm his manager" I said with pride to her face.

"In that case, stay away from him because he has no interest in a surfer girl who clearly has nothing attractive about her" She did not just say that. The ginger thinks she has a chance against MY PERCY?

"Excuse me, but WHO'S unattractive one?" I started reaching for my dagger, even though it wouldn't do anything to this poor excuse of a living being. The ugly girl and her friends started pushing me around in a circle and the people. I didn't want to cause a scene and tried to be professional so I only blocked their bashes and deadly sharp ice skating shoes. May I add that they had poor choices for taste in skating shoes? They were garbage compared to the ones Percy and I were wearing. Percy tried his best to pry them off me, but more and more came in since they thought that they had a chance at Percy as well. Two burly ones in their group held him firmly and he watched only in horror. Sure, he was strong and muscular with that perfect pack but so did those ugly-looking women who I can't tell if they were even human.

After dodging an attack from an ugly brunette, I felt a sharp pain near my leg and found out that I had a good size cut on my leg and it was bleeding pretty badly. I sat down on the ice in pain and to add insult over injury, they skid the underside of their skating shoes on my own and damaged them to the point where it had multiple holes and each hole had blood coming out of it. I cried in pain and tried to limp away from the pain, I can't face Percy like this after I ruined the shoes he spent his own money for.

"Annabeth NO!" Percy shouted as he broke free of his restraints and rushed over to me, and stared in fear at the amount of injuries I had. "Annabeth please, please stay strong." He pleaded.

"Why would you care for that pile of trash, when you have a mob of beautiful ladies who adore you even more?" I could see that Percy seethed with anger and snarl at the girls. His eyes were a venomous green and seeing the water, I could see the formation of geysers underneath the ice directly under the girls.

"Don't you dare say that about Annabeth. She is far better than any one of you. Look at what you've done; do you think I would go out with people who do this? If you do then you need to get some help." The girls stared at him wide-eyed and began chattering around Percy.

"Oh, you don't need her. One of us could be your ideal girlfriend. She isn't good for you." As if on cue, Percy narrowed his eyes as minor cracks appeared on the ice. His face turned serious before diverting to the evil but sexy face of his as he faced the girls with a look that even scared me. He skated across the ice and went beside me.

"You're right, she isn't good for me" Ouch that hurt, the boy hit home as I sulked on my injuries as the girls snickered. The pain from his words was like a searing hot metal on my skin, far worse than the pain in my leg.

"She's perfect for me." SAY WHAT? The devil's smile only grew larger as he placed a hand on my cheek.

"She's my Princess and I am her Prince. We are perfect for each other and I would gladly serve my lady and be her loyal prince. She has it all from looks to brains" I didn't know how to feel about that since he just contradicted himself. Unless my wisdom fails me, he just said that I was perfect and was loyal about it. What was the crap of Prince and Princess about?

He smirked playfully at me and kissed me passionately in front of the girls, kissing hungrily not caring if the people watched. I kissed him back weakly since I was still wincing from the pain in my legs. When he broke free he looked like a devil with that grin, but he was my good and sexy devil.

"She's perfect for me and my one and only. Girls, meet my wonderful and talented girlfriend and manager, Annabeth Chase." He played with my hair and picked me up bridal style and held the wound in my leg carefully. The girls were beyond angry and were in denial.

"You don't know what you're saying Percy, that bitch couldn't be your princess. She isn't even material for a prince like you" the ginger said but Percy only laughed.

"You don't know Annabeth that well then. If you dare harm my Lady you will have to answer from me. You're lucky you didn't know about our relationship, so you can go now. My Princess needs me." He finished and carried me off the rink to the side where the driver was waiting, seems he heard of the commotion. Percy barked the order to remove our skating shoes and looked at me with worry in his eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek while he brushed my hair gently and hugged me tightly.

"Get the cab ready now. HURRY, I don't like being here anymore. Meet me at where we arrived, now go." The driver nodded and rushed off as Percy slid in his loafers and kept my feet warm in the cold weather. He looked around and rushed me to the lake in a pace that would make the dryads proud. After an exhausting sprint, Percy set me down on a bench and reached into the lake and took a scoop of water. At first, the water was a bit murky until he waved his hand over it and slowly removed the sediments on it. He closed his eyes and tugged on the shark tooth necklace he wore- wait when did he get that? The water glowed a hue of sea green and it became clear as crystal. He gently controlled the water over my injuries and I winced at first but eased when Percy comforted me.

"This is to disinfect your wounds and speed up healing. I don't have ambrosia right now and I prayed to my dad to help mix some in this water. At least when I take you to the hospital later, they would only check if there any complications which I doubt they could. Ambrosia is and always will be better than any mortal medicine." He gently controlled to his shark tooth necklace as it absorbed the water and the glow died down. I decided it would be the perfect time to ask him about what happened.

"Percy…what was that all about? I mean, why would you reveal our relationship to them at that time?" His gaze softened and smiled at me with the earlier shad of venomous green gone.

"You are my Princess as I am your Prince. The peasants and servants cannot sever our love. I love you and only you and no one should lay a finger on you without going through me first." I blushed but took his hand and held it with relief. He smiled and pulled me into another hug and I wished I could have stayed there forever. That was until Percy's phone buzzed and he had to answer it. He answered the call with a scowl on his face and based on what I heard it was the driver waiting for us there already.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, he must be worried sick about us already." He nodded grudgingly and agreed to carry me back there to the waiting cab driver

* * *

**A Walk through Central Park in Percy's arms later**

* * *

I had a bad feeling about the familiar expression that my boyfriend was wearing when we got to the cab driver. He set me in the back seat first before calling him over, seeming to want to talk about something. This couldn't be good and I had to find out what could be happening just around the corner. I tried to get up, but to no avail since the healing wasn't complete yet so I had to wait in frustration to whatever topic they could be discussing.

When the driver and Percy came back, it was safe to say that they had a rather interesting talk. The driver was drenched in sweat and paler than usual while Percy was smirking evilly as he snuggled beside me. I looked at the faces between the two and it seems Percy threatened the driver to who knows why. It could be about the incident since I did see the driver just there watching us before catching our attention when we were about to leave. When it comes to these things, I leave it to Percy since he appears to have more experience.

"Do you think you could make it to our last stop today?" he asked sending a wink my way.

"Of course Kelp-Head. Let's just stop by a clinic just to make sure that everything's placed where they're supposed to be." I sent a smirk his way as he countered with one for himself. We both adjusted ourselves and sat forward, telling the driver to head for the nearest clinic. He nodded and couldn't look at Percy even through his reflection. Percy was laughing his head off while I just stared.

_**He's my Prince, a devilishly loyal and handsome companion and I am his Lady Princess. Together through it all, no matter what happens. **_

* * *

**Review and Such!**

**Since it was the month of our native language, you guys get words from my native language, Filipino,a bit of mini-trivia. And if you guys didn't know, the National language in my country is Filipino, but there are also many local dialects but let me focus on the commonly used.**

*** Format: English-Filipino  
**

**Prince- Prinsipe (You say it like, Prin-sae-peh)**

**Princess-Prinsesa (Prin-sae-sa)**

* * *

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	19. Green triangle paste-thing of doom

**_Author's note:_ Well, I'm back from a period of absence, yay. So here's the next chapter but I have an announcement.**

**I'll post a new story in a few days and will have alternate days of update with this one so stay tuned for that. If this is updated on a monday then the next will be wednesday. But that's for another time, I'll focus on a few chapters of this first. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor it's characters. Rick Riordan does.**

**Chapter 19**

**Percy POV**

How does one describe an over protective boyfriend? When one, carries the lady bridal style, dissed his very unattractive fans for her and sending a rather nasty freeze in the rink? It's official, I'm one of them. Being one couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Percy?" Annabeth weakly called my name form beside me, snapping me out of my thoughts. All in all, she looked fine at first glance until you get a close look at her leg. Those crazy girls did a number on her and I wanted to take the injuries off her since she didn't deserve this pain. Being mortals, they couldn't be harmed by our weapons which is a truly sad tale. Tracing her injuries that were healing fast from the ambrosia sent chills on my girlfriend as if my touch was ice-cold. Her eyes showed with eagerness to reach the destination which should be soon enough. I sent a customary warning through my eyes to the driver as he picked up the pace as I felt a smirk etch upon my face. Annabeth just shook her head in annoyance while we buckled up to avoid being tossed around the taxi.

It wasn't anything too grand, just a luxury dinner for two atop one of New York's most prestigious restaurants, nothing too special. It wasn't the case apparently for my angel beside me, since she was gaping like a fish. I mean when the restaurant is three stories high and inspired by the local New York restaurant, its simple enough. Worried that she might catch flies, I gently lifted her chin and earned a slap in the face. Using the gift of cuteness, I tried to woo her out of her mini fit and it worked out naturally. Sometimes I wondered who would win in a 'awesome deed' contest between me and my godly cousin, Lord Apollo. Sure, he would beat me no doubt in Archery even with his training over the years, but it's a different story on sword fighting. He was on godly caliber but, not to brag or anything but I did face off against Ares back when I was 12. I wonder if he'd be better off with a spear.

My clever thoughts were soon met with an all too familiar smack in the head by my angel, since she was shouting about something about stopping stupid thoughts. Whatever that meant, I guess.

"Where are we Percy?" She asked.

"Just a private resto. Come on, after all that crap, I'm starving" She chuckled and walked nervously beside me. I could understand her discomfort since this place was big enough for a feast, but only had like…3 other couples inside since wasn't the specials night or was it because I had a reservation? Every time I do, this kind of stuff happens.

"Reservation for 2, under Percy Jackson." I said to the man at the podium, who looks like a very young Charon. My senses told me that he somehow heard me on that one, or I may be just tired and I'm seeing things. Let's not get too deep into that, since I am feeling a bit light-headed at the moment.

"Right this way Sir Jackson." He led us to our table with my hands intertwined with Annabeth's.

After settling down on my chair, I fished my phone out of the depths of my pocket and began using it. Annabeth was scanning the menu but I really would just order the first thing I would see so it wouldn't matter anyway. Deciding to go on Twitter first wasn't my intention but the followers were…a mix of expressions. It seems that almost everyone didn't believe that I had a girlfriend, which was about 98% of the fan base. Well damn. I think I might need to convince them, since those red heads aren't showing any signs from the rink incident, maybe the mist helped us for once.

My eyes began to dart around the nearly empty restaurant, looking for a good idea. Annabeth registered my actions and began to stare at me oddly, but I was too busy to look around for what could I possibly use to convince said fans to stop bothering me with 'will you marry me'. It was rather getting annoying and was getting- AHA. My eyes drift towards the gift shop outside with some trinkets on display. I raised a 'wait' hand gesture to Annabeth and rushed out the door at runner speed.

* * *

Smirking at what I bought, it would surely harbor a smile on her face. Looking both ways of the street, I crossed carefully before sprinting back into the restaurant while ignoring the rather violent acting valet. Who was I to ignore a fan? So I grinned and waved mischievously at him, causing him to just shake his head while muttering 'artists'. I sat merrily on my seat, with a bewildered girlfriend staring at me, then smirked.

"They only have Fish today, so deal with it Seaweed Brain" She wasn't serious. Our plates were Crab salads as the appetizers. She laughed at the horrified look I had on my face and I visibly gulped when they brought out a big lobster for Annabeth and…Sushi Platter for me, WHAT.

"ANNABETH! MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME! There is no way I'm eating fish." I shouted at her, earning a flinch.

"Chill down Percy. Athena always has a plan, plus it's your father that brought you that platter. Look on its sides." I inspected the platter and noticed the trident marks on them with the slightly blue glow. I had to blush at this while Annabeth was munching down on her lobster with the same trident marks. Annabeth had to teach me how to handle chopsticks since it was my first time, but took no time at all once I learned that it was almost like how I held my sword. The first bite of tuna was actually good, so good that I could hear my father chuckle at my joy in the distance. I loved my Dad, I really do. Different rolls tasted SO good, that I was soon chomping down as fast as Annabeth. I saw a weird green triangle thing next to one of the California rolls too, probably some special sauce. I got one roll and placed it on top of it and opened my mouth. Annabeth was waving frantically at a waiter while I chewed my roll while enjoying it, until I tasted what the green thing was.

"HOT HOT HOT" I said trying to fan my tongue as if I ate something hot, but instead spicy. Annabeth offered her drink but I gulped it in one chug but it was no use. I finished my drink, but it wasn't enough. The waiter came with literally a bucket of water and I tried to drink it and satiated the intense taste soon enough and thanked the waiter. Glaring at Annabeth earned plus points for me since she couldn't stand tall at that remark.

"What the heck did I just bite?" I asked her, trying to keep her from laughing.

"Wasabi, spicy green paste that comes with Sushi." She bit back a chuckle and eventually began a fit of laughter. I swear that I felt a blush on my cheek along with a look of pure rage. Setting the thought aside, I just merrily ate the rest of the sushi, and being careful not to touch those green triangles of doom. I could feel that my tongue was red and stomach ruined, I took some ambrosia I had snatched from my secret stash but don't ask where. The godly food was truly food for the gods, and did wonders to the body. It wasn't too long until I was happily eating my sushi platter until the last bite.

My girlfriend opted for dessert and waved at a waiter while shouting some banana split while she was hiding something in her small handbag. Taking the most out of the moment, I brought out the items I bought from the item shop in a small paper bag. She looked at me quizzically and I only showed her something she was too familiar with, a smile. I pulled out a set of color brushes in different colors and two sets of head accessories; an angel's halo and a devil's horns.

"You have got to be kidding me" Annabeth said, not believing that I was serious with this.

"I am serious Annabeth. Come on, I just want our first couple photo to be at least cute and memorable, a public photo to be exact." I reached for the grey colored gel pen and the angel halo, yet making sure I had my pan down. She agreed eventually as I began using her cheek to draw something that would describe her. I paused for a minute and thought of how she was the architect of Olympus, yet she still loved this seaweed brain. So I delicately drew the doors to Olympus on her cheek along with an owl, the sacred animal of her mother Athena. Delusional or not, I could have sworn that a grey light was on my hand while I drew on Annabeth's cheek. Thank you Lady Athena.

"And it's done." I grabbed the mirror from the gift store trip and showed it to Annabeth. She was shocked that the son of the earth shaker could draw after that fiasco in arts and crafts back then.

"Nice job…I love it. My turn!" She turned my right cheek since I did draw on her left cheek, a perfect pair if you could say it. She was hesitant at first on what to draw, but did her magic a few moments later. Tossing and turning, I was laughing like a small child from the brush strokes on my cheek. She had to threaten me with her dagger to my neck to keep me still, which was rather effective. I was generally curious on what she was drawing since it was apparently something intricate the she had to pay attention to detail. After what seemed like an immortal eternity, she finished by wiping beads of sweat from her hard work. I took the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

It was midnight black and green trident on the center that was just oozing with awesomeness. Around the trident were sea designs but most of all Riptide was there with its faint bronze glow. But what stood out were the rebellious and royal marks from Atlantis, it was as if she had read how to define me by my heritage. I hugged her tightly and laughed as she stood in shock but soon returned it.  
She then placed the devil horns on me and the halo on her head. I grinned mischievously at her and tried to act as close to my grandfather possible, minus the real evil of course. She tried to keep an innocent and baby face but soon gave up as I began to be the devil boyfriend, which I technically was. I would do anything to protect and have Annabeth all to myself. I chuckled to myself darkly as Annabeth tried to convince me to be good, not.

Fishing for my phone, I took a picture of both of our designs on opposite cheeks, and did individual shots of each of them too. I wanted to keep these as memories that I had fun with Annabeth and colored brushes. The waiter was apparently beside us, and he cleared his throat rather rudely. He served the Banana split that my amazing girlfriend ordered. I was busy uploading the picture to Instagram and Twitter while she got our spoons for the desert. I took this time to observe her through the little camera on my phone. She was stunning and rather cute with that art doodle on her cheek. Her beautiful blonde curls stood up as she helped herself to some Vanilla Ice cream. Her grey eyes were startling and mesmerizing than ever, and were soon looking at me in confusion. Shifting the camera to the one of the front side of it, I began the charade that I was using it as a mirror. The doodle art stood out on my skin and my hair seemed tamed but made my eyes stand out. I saw her shake her head and I patted myself on the back on such a simple but convincing charade. Good one, Percy.

I began to feel uneasy but set the thought aside as the fans were bewildered by the photos I took. Let them feel the love and sweetness between us, it is true. Annabeth offered me a spoonful of strawberry Ice cream but it wasn't my biggest favorite so I gently shook my head and took a spoonful of chocolate Ice cream instead. Then the feeling of worry washed over me again, but distracted me enough to have a face covered with strawberry Ice cream courtesy of my loving girlfriend. I looked around; even if I did look ridiculous with all that on my face but kept my vision peered. The other people in the restaurant were looking at us, as if we did something crazy. Now that the topic is at hand, they did look bigger than the usual lackeys I see around these posh kind of places. Then came what I feared the most, I saw the giant clubs that they had with them. Laistrygonian Giants, dear gods why us?

Shaking Annabeth out of her eating spree, I pointed at the waiting monsters that seem to stalk us slowly. I prayed to Lady Hecate with all my hope that she could save my butt from a multi-state media embarrassment using the mist. As I pulled out Riptide from my pocket, I clicked it and it grew to its 3-foot long blade. Anaklusmos. Annabeth followed soon and brought out her daggers and stood beside me with an amused smirk.

"Will my Devil Prince fight with me against these monsters?"

"Of course I will, my Beauty. Shall we?" she returned it with a nod and the giants attacked.

We were fighting like the heroes of old yet again…while the social media buzzed with questions.

* * *

**Filipino words of the day:**

**Gift- Regalo ( Re-gah-low)**  
**Beauty- Kagandahan (Ka-gan-da-han)**

Review please!

* * *

**-ZephyrSurfer**


	20. The Dagger and the Mist Part I

**A/N: Did you miss me? Yeah, I've been busy and no excuse for no chapters so here's one fresh from my busy sched. I was also working on a side story that will come out with the next chapter, so watch out for that.**

**Here's the catch: If I get some feedback for the story, I might reconsider releasing the next chapter sooner than you think.**

Chapter 20

Annabeth POV

Hack. Slash. Stab. Kill. Hack. Slash. Stab. Kill. Hack. Slash. Stab. Kill.

It was pretty much the cycle that kept on going since Percy was literally dominating over the opposing monsters. The reason for this might have been my fault sadly; an angelic kiss was all it took. He only smirked before I found myself in my current problem. He was having all the fun, and I was cleaning up the extras while choking on monster dust. His stamina had definitely improved during his absence along with the daily pursuit of the press on this little celebrity.

His eyes seemed to be glazed with the primal battle instinct and were hungry for blood, as if Ares cast power over him. I could even feel the grin that I could only guess the god of war had. The demon get-up only made him look even more blood-hungry, looking as if he grew fangs and wanted to suck on your blood. Just to throw it out there, I don't date vampires, just seaweed brains.

Meet Percy Jackson, my personal monster lawnmower who takes away all the fun. I couldn't take it son enough and began to cut through monsters with my dagger. He still had the hunger in his eyes but with a smirk as we stood back to back, covering each other's bum. He towered over me, so there was a gap, but the strategy seemed to prove itself since we were cutting the population of these monsters rather fast. It soon gone quiet and we stood there in silence. My screams of pain pierced through this and Percy looked at me in worry. Damn, Percy had the deep gash before, but now I have it. Speaking of which, he was absolutely livid and began emitting a dark red aura.

In an instant, it was down to just one monster who couldn't escape Percy's tight grip. Damn, that was some raw power and I can't stop saying damn. He craned his head to the left as the monster tried desperately to free itself but to no avail. Percy was craving the poor creature's blood and began licking his lips in anticipation and even smiled at the small amount of blood on his arm.

"Do you realize what the consequences are, when you interrupt two demigods on a date?" Only Percy would be this blood-thirsty and sarcastic at the same time. The poor monster grunted and whimpered under Percy' grip which only tightened by the minute. I placed a hand on his shoulder, but it did nothing. I moved the strands of his hair from his eyes and he smirked in thanks.

"I crave blood, and I want it now, do you want some my angel?" He took out Riptide and raised it to the beast's neck. I stiffened and soon felt a dark wind sweep my hair. Percy smirked as his finger was raised and enveloped in a dark green aura. An evil smirk crept onto my lips as I laced one arm one his neck and the other on his chest.

"Yes Perseus. But what kind of girlfriend would I be to deprive your need?" His smirk grew and the grip tightened on the monster.

"You heard that Monster? The Lady demands I have your blood. Satisfy me." He jammed it right into the beast's neck as something splattered from it before the body exploded in a cloud of dust. He had such a sadistic grin that it brought justice to the horns he was wearing. When he turned around, his aura was dark and I felt chills run down my spine as I tried regaining my composure.

I pouted at Percy which only earned a dark laugh from him. Seriously, he must have won some awards for this or this may be an alternate ego that I'm not familiar with.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" I shouted at him.

"I couldn't let anything happen to my guardian angel, now would I? So I just switched some wiring in your smart head." he casually said as he brushed off the remaining monster dust on his jeans. I shot him a glare, but had to survey the damaged, we um, caused. I took a good look around the restaurant and…it honestly looked better with overturned tables and glass everywhere. I shook my head at the seaweed brain's carelessness, but admired his work on design. He should really look into studying design; I mean the evidence is right here.

"Let's ditch this place and let's hope this works." He raised his hands into the air and started concentrating. Great. I didn't know what he was doing, until the faces of the people in the kitchen and outside began to cloud with mist, he was altering the mist and their memories. Better safe than sorry, we always say.

"You will all listen to our command; forget what you saw since we only enjoyed a quiet dinner when other customers trashed the place." The employees nodded to his will as Percy dropped his arms in pure exhaustion. He mouthed three minutes until they took notice of where we were and limped with me to the exit and leaving 300 dollars on the table. Jeez, now even Percy now was throwing money like it was trash.

He had his head on my shoulder while walking out of the restaurant since altering the mist was no easy feat. It was cute to see him like this but worrying since he could tip over along with me. The heavy-weight demonic boyfriend in disguise was napping soundly on my shoulder. As I carefully balanced Percy, we reached the doors and the press was right there across the street. By the Gods this might be bad. Maybe if I take a few steps carefully, we could make it out of their view.

"PERCY!"

I guess not.

I gently shook Percy out of his little nap on my shoulder as he stood in attention at the next moment. He had a sexy grin while his head was buried in my curls. Perseus, this is not the time to be twirling and tying yourself to my hair. The pressed shared their reactions and kept murmuring something about 'the next cute couple'. Most of them were curious about how we met and interested at the fact that we walked around with our hands intertwined. Let me skip to when the questions get interesting and the press started streaming.

"You two look SO cute! Percy the devil and Annabeth the Angel. Where did this come from?" Ooh.

"It's a running joke between the two of us. I always teased her by convincing her she's sent from the heavens and she retorted with me being mischievous when I have my moments" Percy said casually as he played with his horns. I blushed and swept my curls behind me as the press gasped as they took a look at our cheeks.

"That looks so cool! Where did you guys get the cool art?" a young male reporter asked.

"Percy's trident art was his idea but by my hand and the owl and architecture is mine by his hand. Couple art, so to say." The press reacted sweetly and began taking pictures of us, all the while showcasing our couple art. I could already feel the burning hatred of the fan base, sorry but he's mine. Some photos were cute and some were downright ridiculous to a point that we looked stupid.

"Have you kissed yet?" one reporter asked. I was about to retort when I caught the sight of Percy smirking. I soon ate my words-quite literally since he kissed me right then and there. The reporters gasped and were soon snapping photos, this will only end badly. I could already feel it.

Once we broke the kiss, Percy spoke. "Are you satisfied? That was only a peck…" The press formed plates out of their mouths and began speculating.

"We have to go. Don't worry, we'll share some more, fairly soon." The driver helped us through the wave and soon found ourselves back at the rented taxi. Percy had sprawled himself on the taxi seat with enough space for me to sit. Thankfully, His head was on my lap and was smiling so sweet that I was expecting ants to crawl over his face. The things this boy can do to me is crazy, it's almost as if he's mesmerizing and encouraging me at the same time.

"Did you like my surprises Annie?" I think I might take back what I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Sending a flick to his forehead brought an evil smile, it's my turn. The poor son of Poseidon pleaded with puppy dog eyes, but not when he calls me Annie. When he held my hand, I returned with an angry scowl which seemed to end his attempts. He laughed on my lap and just lied tiredly on my lap while I shook my head at that.

"You know you love me…" That was true.

"You're lucky I love you or else I would have sent you to Hades already." He grinned and went back to resting on my lap, occasionally being quite the annoyance. It isn't normal to have a celebrity this intimate with anyone, but this seaweed brain isn't going to start being an egotistical jerk, I will make sure of that. I'm pretty sure that I haven't lost my touch yet on this boy and I'm out to prove it.

Soon, there we were back at the hotel, but more like heaving a drunken boyfriend back to his suite. He was heavy and I was certainly not carrying this boy up those floors. I wonder how my dagger would appear to mortals.

"Well, Percy…Hey Percy…" He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me directly in the eyes, like a dream I have to say. But it's my time. I took out my dagger and watched my boyfriend grow worried until a look of realization washed up on his face.

"Unless you want me to rearrange that dreamy face of yours, can you walk back to your suite?" I questioned him.

"OUR Suite." He corrected me with pride in his face, I could only wonder why. With a dagger to his side, we walked by the counter and into the elevator. The people that were with us were smiling happily at me and Percy, but Percy looked so bewildered but figured out the mist was making them see differently. He mouthed pleading words but they only chuckled as I 'cuddled' Percy in their eyes.

Fumbling with the keys, Percy managed to escape me as soon as the elevator door opened. I tried following him, but the little devil got away into his room before I got to him. Lucky, Lucky.

Percy POV

I stood there absolutely dazed, who knew a dagger of all things would scare me. Feeling the door vibrate with such intensity, I immediately used the chain locks and the padlock. She won't be getting me that easily. Now, you could say I was a coward but could any guy survive a psychotic girlfriend? Send me proof and then I'll believe you when you're girlfriend's like mine. But I love her too much to say that and I fear that dagger man.

Call me a coward but I am not going out there!

**End of Part I, Part II coming soon.**

**-ZephyrSurfer**


End file.
